Making History
by Lionsheart13771
Summary: Inuyasha's the first demon to get a job as a teacher. The job is perfect, he's far away from his brother, and he gets to teach kids his favorite subject, history. What's more, the job led him to his mate. Too bad she's one of his students.
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha's the first demon to get a job as a teacher. The job is perfect, he's far away from his brother, and he gets to teach kids his favorite subject, history. What's more, the job led him to his mate. Too bad she's one of his students._

* * *

><p><em>I've made up my mind, <em>

_don't need to think it over. _

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further._

_This ain't lust, I know this is love._ **~ADELE Chasing Pavements**

* * *

><p>Making History<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"The last thing you need to know about on the test this Friday is the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and when it happened. It was only the biggest even that's happened to this country in the last 100 years, so if you <em>don't<em> know it, you might as well give up now and go work at Wacdonalds, cause your too stupid to graduate by the end of this year."

Silver ears twitched on top of his head as his students laughed. They swiveled in the direction of one voice in particular. It was heavenly, and it was soft and melodic.

"The rest of class is yours, do whatever the hell you want, just don't maim each other."

It was like a bomb exploded. Instantly the class was filled with a million different conversations, as if they had been talking to each other for hours.

Unable to help himself he called out, "Miss Higurashi, I'm need to see you for a moment after class, if you please."

Stormy grey eyes snapped up to meet amber.

"What? But I have to get to the bus! It'll leave without me!"

He inwardly smirked at her anger. She looked so beautiful when her face flushed red like that.

"You can come _now_ for five minutes, or you can stay after on Friday in detention. Your pick, Miss Higurashi." Secretly, he wished she would pick the latter. But he'd most likely find a way to give her detention before then, he always did.

Several students 'ooohed' as Kagome blushed, embarrassed for getting in trouble…_again._

"Yes, _Mr. Takahashi_, sir," she spat at him with venom a rattlesnake would have been jealous of. They way she had drawled out his name sent shivers down his spine.

The bell began to ring, signaling the end of the day, and students began to get to their feet, collecting their bags.

"Study hard, or don't, just don't come whining to me when you fail."

The last few straggling students left the classroom, leaving him alone with the girl. She walked to the front of the room and crossed her arms on her chest.

He sat on his desk and just admired her. Her long black hair almost looked blue in the florescent lights of the classroom, and it went to her mid back in natural waves. The green of the school uniforms was a good look for her, but he would have preferred seeing her in something red.

"Well?" she said, rudely snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Well what?" he said stupidly.

"Dear lord, _please _tell me you had a better reason for making me miss the bus than just ogling me." She said, smacking a hand to her forehead.

He flashed her his signature smirk.

"I swear! Your going to get yourself fired, Inuyasha!" she said exasperatingly. "Not to mention all the trouble it would cause me if anyone found out what we were doing!"

"What are you talking about, wench? We're not doing anything _illegal _or anything!"

"Yeah, a 500 year old teacher chasing after a 17 year old student. There's _nothing_ illegal about that, you pedophile!"

He pushed himself off the desk and was right in front of her in the blink of an eye. "That's not fair," he said, whining a bit. "You know I'm only 473. You gave me a birthday card last year." He began to run his deadly claws gently through her silky hair. "I told you I could wait 'till your of age…and I will," he growled softly, taking a hand in hers. "Unless you want to skip ahead a bit. I certainly wouldn't mind, mate…" he trailed off as he busied his mouth with more important things than talking. Like sucking on her neck, for example.

"If I get a hickey my mom will have my ass," she said through the moans he was making her make. She pushed him off her a bit. "Besides, I don't ever remember agreeing to do…that…with you, much less be your mate!"

"Think about 'Gome," he said softly, trying to reclaim his spot on her sensitive skin. "You mate with me, and you'll look twenty one and young for the rest of time. You'll get to live, forever."

"Forever is a long time to live," she whispered.

"Not when you live it with someone you love." He growled back, seductively.

His low voice sent shocks through her body and she shivered with the tension he was creating in her, and she felt herself get all gooey inside at his words.

His mouth traveled north from the spot on her neck, trailing closer and closer to her pink lips. Finally, he captured them in his, and he marveled in the taste that was Kagome.

Kagome, the firey, passionate woman with a temper to rival his own. Kagome, the most intelligent and beautiful woman he had ever met. Kagome, his one and only; his demon's chosen one and his life and his soul mate.

Kagome…

The girl who was seventeen and who was a student in his seventh period History class.

This was where the problem was. Teacher-student relationships were taboo and forbidden. It just wasn't

right. There had been a teacher about 20 years back that had gotten caught in an affair with a student.

Inuyasha remembered being disgusted with him. How could a man take such advantage of a kid?

But this was different. That man had been human; he had a choice. He could have chosen to wait until he got home to his wife, but he _chose_ to go into a storage closet with a junior girl during lunch break.

Inuyasha was demon…well, half demon. Demons have one mate, and one alone. A demon's main drive is to find their intended mate, and mark them as theirs. It wasn't up to him who his mate was, whether she was human or demon, eighty-three or four, but every fiber of his being told him to find her and make her his, forever.

He was always on the lookout for her, but he never expected to find her where he did. He could remember that day so clearly. She had walked into his second period studyhall class and plopped down in the chair in the front of the room. He was instantly attracted to her. She didn't have the body of a model, but she was still beautiful.

"_You sure you're the teacher?" _she had asked. _"Because you still look like just a kid to me. Are you even qualified?"_

"_I'll have you know, I'm over four hundred and fifty years old. I'm pretty sure I'm qualified to teach." _He had snapped back.

"_Daaang…your old!"_

He had given out his first detention after that. In 50 years of teaching at that school, he had never given out a detention. If a kid annoyed him in class, why would he willing spend _more _time with the kid? But he gave Kagome a detention. And though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he had done it because he _wanted _to spend more time around her.

She had sat in silence for an hour and a half in the otherwise empty classroom, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Every little movement she made called to him, and his demon was going haywire. It was frantically trying to make him take her, but he couldn't do that. She was as student and a minor. It was against human law. Humans didn't understand the fundamentals of demon mating; all they saw was a teenage girl and a man who looked around twenty one. If had gone after her like he wanted to, he would have lost his job as well. He just couldn't do that. So he tried to be content, just watching her from the corner of his eyes, watching the way her hand impatiently pushed back her raven locks out of her eyes. The way her eyes flashed with rage like lightning in a storm whenever she looked up at him. The red flush on her embarrassed and angry cheeks.

When the hour and a half ended, not a word had been spoken. He continued to pretend to work and she glanced at the clock impatiently every few seconds.

"_So can I go now?" _she had finally asked when it became apparent that he wasn't about to tell her to leave.

Sighing, he had stood from his desk and crossed to the door, holding it open for her to leave. She picked up her bag and with a huff, proceeded to strut out of the room. It would have been a very dramatic exit, had she not tripped on her own two feet about a foot from the door.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to hit the floor, but felt an arm snake around her waist. Inuyasha had acted with speed only a demon could posses, catching her just in the nick of time. She rolled in his arms to where her face was just inches from his.

His voice of reason was telling him to pick her the rest of the way up and let her go, but that voice was faint and distant in his head. His main focus was on her eyes. Eyes that were grey like rolling storm clouds. Eyes that were locked on his eyes. Eyes that were getting closer. Eyes that closed as he tasted something sweet on his lips.

That was the beginning of it all. It was the first time they kissed. The first time they hid together in his classroom, hours after school ended. And it wouldn't be the last. She had just turned sixteen.

During the school day, the students all came to know that, for some odd reason, Mr. Takahashi _hated_ Kagome Higurashi. She was the only student that he ever gave detention to, and was the only one that seemed to be able to get under his skin. Mr. Takahashi would find some reason to give her a detention, it was a given. Whether it was not turning in an assignment, or for saying something snarky, almost every Friday, Kagome would be stuck in detention for an agonizing hour and a half, all alone.

Poor Kagome.

Inuyasha reminisced over the past year as he re-explored her mouth with his tongue. She'd always be angry at first, furious that he had embarrassed her in front of her friends, _again_. But she always cooled off when he made contact with her soft skin.

Pushing off the reluctant hanyou, Kagome looked down at her watch.

"Annnd I've missed the bus. Looks like I'm walking home today. Thanks, Inuyasha," she said giving him a slight glare, but the intensity of it was toned down considerably by the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, almost as if rain was drizzling from her stormy clouds.

"Keh! What makes you think I'd make you _walk_ home? Come on, I'll give you a lift," he said, taking her hand and starting for the door.

"And be seen by all the other teachers and students that might still be here? No way!" she said, yanking her hand from his.

"You know, sometimes I think you're just ashamed to be seen with me."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Ash-ashamed? I'm trying to _protect_ you, ass hole!" She turned on her heal and started towards the door, but was stopped as two strong arms wrapped around her middle and a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Now, now, _Miss Higurashi_. I should give you a detention for swearing in my classroom," he said, nipping slightly at her ear.

"You might as well!" she said, trying to keep her breathing steady. "You always find a way to give me a detention one way or another!"

"Hm, your right…" he mused. He straightened, placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around to face him. "Detention. This Friday. My classroom." He leaned in once again, silencing her outraged cry with his kiss. "Don't be late," he growled softly, before kissing her once more on her forehead.

"Why me?" she asked suddenly. "Out of the hundreds of girls you see everyday, why pick me?"

He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if in deep thought. He smirked down at her before looking into her eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the billowing clouds of grey.

"Not quite sure," he began still mesmerized by her eyes. "But I know one thing."

"Really? Pray tell."

"You an' me together," he rested his head against hers, so he could dwell even deeper in her gaze. "We'd make _history_."

"That was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she scoffed.

"Keh...deal with it. I thought it was pretty good."

"You really are hopeless," she sighed as she twisted from his grasp.

She picked up her bag and started for the door. He watched her leave, and as she reached the door, she turned back to him one last time, and gave him a small smile.

After she closed the door, Inuyasha turned to pack up his things, a new spring in his step.

* * *

><p>"So Kagome, how'd it go?" Ayumi asked, ambushing Kagome the minute she was off school grounds.<p>

"Do you even have to ask?" said Yuka before Kagome could answer. "He wanted to talk about her attitude…she said something rude…he gave her detention…that's what always seems to happen," she shot Kagome a knowing look.

"Geez Kagome…what you even say to him to piss 'im off?" Eri asked.

"Well…I called him an ass hole…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into any major detail.

Not a lie.

She just left out the parts where he kissed her senseless was all.

"Kagome! You moron! I thought you were smarter than that!" Eri said, smacking a hand to her head.

"Hey! I had good reason! He made me miss the bus for something stupid…and he would have found some way to give me detention one way or another by Friday anyway."

Not a lie.

"Kya…it's a shame he hates you so much Kagome…if there wasn't the rivalry between you two…he'd be my favorite teacher! He's so hot!" Yuka said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Him? HOT? Yuka…sometimes I wonder about your sanity. He's repulsive, gross, and downright unpleasant to look at!"

…

Lie.

Major lie.

"Aw get over it Kagome! Let me fantasize a bit! If only I could snag a guy with as good as him! He's funny in class, he's _totally_ bad ass, and I'd bet he'd make any girl feel like the luckiest girl in the world!"

Kagome was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't Yuka just shut up? Her insides burned with anger, and she wanted to scream at Yuka to shut up about _her_ Inuyasha!

'_N-nani? What's wrong with me? Yuka's my best friend…and why am I even getting so worked up about this? The way he always come after me is annoying and makes everything difficult. I shouldn't even care. It'd be a relief to me if he'd decide to chase after Yuka instead of me…'_

Her anger burned brighter, licking her insides like flame, and Kagome was overwhelmed with a strong desire to prove to the world that Inuyasha was hers and hers alone!

Kagome gave a small gasp and the intensity of the feelings inside her.

'_Could it be…that I'm jealous? But jealous of what? Its not like they're secretly together or anything…Inuyasha doesn't have the time with school and the time he spends with me. So why did I feel the need to prove our relationship so strongly?'_

Kagome put a clenched fist to her heart as she walked a step behind her friends.

'_Have I really fallen that much in love with him?'_

"You ought to be careful, Yuka," Ayumi's voice sounded, waking Kagome from her thoughts. "You don't want people to start spreading rumors about you and Mr. Takahashi. It'd be the end of you life socially, and the end of his career. He'd be fired without any chance to prove his innocence…especially because he's half demon!"

Her words shook Kagome…and they reminded her of the dangerous game she was playing.

If anyone found out…or even held suspicions about her and Inuyasha, she would be labeled as a freak and a whore. And Inuyasha would be fired, and forced to go back and live in the demonic community. He had told her about what it was like in the demonic communities, and she didn't want to be the one responsible for sending him back to that hell hole.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yuka said, annoyed. "A girl can't dream anymore!"

"So I guess you'll be late for movie night, huh Kagome?" Eri said.

"Unfortunately," Kagome sighed. "Just don't start it without me, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Ayumi said as they reached the point where their paths home split. "See you tomorrow!" she waved.

"Bye!"

"Catch ya later!"

Kagome raised a hand in farewell to her friends, and watched their retreating figures. She sighed, and began the mile long trek from this point to the shrine where she lived, alone with her thoughts.

'_Inuyasha…'_ she thought worriedly. _'Please don't do anything reckless.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter one! I'd love a review, it motivates me to write faster ^-^<strong>_

_**ILY WAMHAM!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my lord…sorry I'm so late guys. Usually my school doesn't give midterms, but I had like four of my teachers decide it would be a good idea to give one…and all on the same day too. -_- so school's been kicking my butt, but I'm back! (hopefully…) anyway my other story **_If you Could Only See _**is finally finished (tear!) so more attention to this story! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Making History<p>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><em>I've made up my mind,<em>

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love… _**~ADELE Chasing Pavements**

* * *

><p>Today was a good day. He knew it, from the moment he forced his lazy arse out of bed. The sun's rays were shooting down on the earth like laser beams, the birds were twittering away like women with a new piece of gossip, and the calendar on his clock told him that today it was finally Friday!<p>

He flipped the covers off him and dashed to his closet. He was going to dress to _kill_ today. He held up two shirts to his chest, deciding whether blue or red was sexier. He wanted to take Kagome's breath away when she walked into his class at the end of the day. If he impressed her, maybe they could skip the whole "I'm mad at you for giving me detention again" faze and skip right to the more pleasurable stage of the whole ordeal. He tossed the blue shirt back into the closet, not caring when it landed crumpled on the floor. Red was his favorite color anyway.

He left his hair untouched. After he got Kagome to the point where her hands twisted in his hair, it would end up looking like this anyway. It was better if he went to work with his hair already disheveled, that way it wouldn't look too suspicious when he left with a few extra lumps in his hair.

He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, exposing the muscles in his arms, and undid the top three buttons on his shirt. He wanted to paint part of a picture for Kagome, and let her imagine the rest for herself. A little trick he had learned from his experience as a teacher. If you stimulate the brain, you end up with better results.

Yep, today was going to be a good day.

Too bad he didn't see the grey clouds forming in the sky as he cranked up his car and sped off down the road.

* * *

><p>He leaned back in the chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Yeah he was here early, but then again, she was always here early too. He turned his head to the window through which he had quite a nice view of the school's only entrance. She'd arrive any minute now.<p>

He was so lost in thought, that he failed to notice when Mr. Houshi came in through the door.

"Oh Inuyasha my friend, I hope you aren't planning to ravish that poor girl in your own classroom! Really, this is a place for learning, not pleasurable things," he said with a lecherous grin across his face at the sight of his friend with his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

Inuyasha's feet fell off the desk and he turned to glare at the mythologies teacher.

"Your one to talk pervert," he said. "Don't think I can't smell it when you and Sango go at it in the teachers workroom."

Instead of blushing in shame, Miroku smiled with pride at the memory of his newest accomplishment. "Ah but this is different. Miss Sango is not one of my students," Miroku said.

"Yeah, and your also not a demon," Inuyasha said getting to his feet. "You could choose a student, if you wanted. I however am a demon. I can't choose someone else even if I wanted to."

"So when are you going to introduce me to the lovely lady that has captured your soul?"

"Never, if I can help it," Inuyasha growled. "You'll scare her off."

"Now now, she might be one of my students! I would never come onto one of my students!" Miroku said, holding up a hand as if swearing on the bible.

"You'd go after anything with a pulse," Inuyasha irritably.

"Come now, I _do _have certain standards," Miroku said, waving his raised hand. "Besides, my fear for your anger is far grater than my desire for women,"

he said with all seriousness.

"As it damn well should be!" Inuyasha said, slapping his fellow teacher in the back of his head. "And shouldn't you be going? They have breakfast for faculty in the workroom."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Miroku said, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Aren't you going to come too?"

"Nah, I think I'll skip it this time," he said offhandedly, turning back to his desk to do work.

Miroku considered the hanyou before him. He knew the reason the only half demon teacher didn't want to surround himself with his fellow teachers. And in all honesty, Miroku believed he would have done the same thing if the teachers all sent him the same looks as they did Inuyasha.

"I'll grab you a muffin or something," Miroku said casually, starting to head out the door. "Oh and by the way, Inuyasha," he said, sticking his head back in through the door. "If you really want to be discrete about your love life, I'd probably be better if you didn't walk around with your shirt half off."

He dodged the book thrown at his head and left for the workroom. In his classroom, Inuyasha muttered a string of curses at the "damned pervert" as he bitterly buttoned his shirt up all the way.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on. Not a day went by that he wasn't astounded at teenagers increasing stupidity, and quite frankly, it got on his nerves. I mean, one kid actually had the <em>balls<em> to ask if he could take the test on Monday because he "forgot" to study. Just to be an ass, Inuyasha said sure.

That kid would be in for a nasty surprise come Monday when Inuyasha left work early, leaving a test taped to the door with the student's name and a zero at the top.

Hey, the kid should have studied!

His current class was discussing the test in loud voices, all claiming how easy it was. But he could tell with just a glance at the completed tests that none of them knew what the hell they were talking about.

It made him bristle with anger, the thought that these kids didn't care at all about all the innocent lives lost because of WW2. It was all human ignorance. Mad grabs for power, and the complete disregard for a single life. Sometimes, he wondered why demons and humans didn't get along better. Both races had the cruel tendency to be incredibly selfish, with the astounding ability to turn a blind eye to others suffering. It made him question why he ever thought living with the humans had ever been a good idea.

In the back of the classroom, Kagome's voice seemed to carry over the other students. His eyes went to her, and for a brief moment, their eyes met and she flashed him a half smile before turning back to her friends.

It was pointless to try and stop the smile lifting up the corners of his mouth as he turned back to the abominable tests he was grading.

She was his reminder that not all humans were cold and selfish. If there was only one reason that living here in the human part of the world was better, it was her.

He put another F at the top of a test and moved on to the next one. His heart gave a little lurch when he saw her name at the top. Scanning through her answers, he was pleased that for the most part, they were spot on. At least that was until he got to question thirty, "What was the deciding point for the Americans to drop the first atomic bomb on Japan?", to which she answered, "To attempt to rid the world of a pain in the arse hanyou teacher. Unfortunately, the attempt failed, which was why they dropped the second bomb. This too failed…miserably." Then she drew a picture of a chibi character with its tongue sticking out and it's eyes crossed.

He laughed softly at her answer and made a mental note of it in his head. Looks like he had next Friday's detention excuse.

He put a B minus at the top of the paper, along with a "See me after class" written at the top, and began to put it in the stack of papers he would hand back Monday, when something on the back of her test caught his eye.

Flipping it over, he saw a drawing of a pair of hands holding each other, the fingers interlaced with the palms pressed flat against each other. At closer inspection of one hand, he saw it had unusually long, sharp nails for a human hand. He looked down at his own claws and compared his hand to the drawing on the paper, and noticed with pleasure that the same mole he had at the base of his thumb was placed in the exact same spot on the drawing. He had to hand it to her, she was a very talented artist.

The bell began to ring, and the students all ran from the classroom, eager to get to their last class before the weekend.

His classroom was now empty asides from him. He always had a planning period last on Friday. He got up from his desk and walked to the back of the room to the desk Kagome had been sitting in moments before. He breathed in, catching the last remnants of her scent mixed in with the cherry blossom perfume she sometimes wore. He really didn't want to continue grading the tests. He just didn't have the patience. He wanted it to be the end of the day, so he could have that precious hour and a half alone with his intended mate.

He wrinkled his nose and frowned. It really wasn't fair. His time with her was so limited, in time and in contact. Had he been a full demon, he would have snapped ages ago, and simply dragged her off as his own prize. But considering his lowly position in both the human and demon communities, it probably wouldn't have ended well for him.

And that's not even mentioning Kagome's fury…that was a whole punishment in itself. A punishment that he prayed to the kamis would never befall him.

But even so, it drove him mad that he could only be with Kagome once a week like he wanted to, and even then he had to careful and on the alert. It just wasn't effing fair.

He pulled out a random chair and sat down sighing. Since when had life ever been fair to him? Truthfully, he considered it a miracle he had a mate at all. With his luck, he would have been happy with just being able to teach here at this school, stuck with a horney pervert as his only friend. But for some unknown reason, the kamis decided he should have a mate, a mate that was beautiful, inside and out. A one-of-a-kind girl with a heart as big as the entire earth, and a personality to light up his life.

Though, as with most good things in his life, there was one catch. He couldn't be with her, at least not until the end of the year. But he was a patient man. He could wait until she was out of high school. And if he could wait that long, he sure as hell could wait for the remaining hour of this period until Kagome came for her detention.

Absentmindedly, he began to undo the top buttons of his shirt, fantasizing about dazzling Kagome when she first came in to his classroom. He looked down at his exposed chest, and vaguely wondered if maybe he should start working out more.

Sitting at a student's desk with his hands spreading apart his shirt was how he looked when he heard someone clearing their throat at the door.

Standing quickly, he turned to the door and began to call out Kagome's name, "Ka-". But with horror, he realized that the woman who stood in the door was _not_ Kagome, but someone else. Someone, who admittedly looked very similar to his mate. Someone, who would become suspicious with the slightest provocation.

All of this, in a split second, and Inuyasha recovered his mistake

"Ka-ikyo!" he forced out. "I-I mean Miss Honda," he pretended to correct himself, bowing in respect to the Home Economics teacher.

"You've known me for a few years now, I think it would be all right if you called me by my first name, Inuyasha," she said, a slight blush tinting her face, though she never lost her cool composure.

"Uh, thank you, Kikyo," he said as smoothly as possible, trying to keep a cool head.

"I know this is rather sudden, and I apologize for not asking sooner, but," she began. But her eyes didn't quite meet his face. Her eyes were focused a little more south, and Inuyasha suddenly became very aware that his shirt was half open, revealing a little more chest than was probably appropriate.

"But I was wondering if you might accompany me to a new coffee shop around the corner after school lets out," Kikyo continued, forcing her eyes up to his embarrassed face, which in turn made her blush deepen.

"I'd love too," Inuyasha began, and he noticed with guilt how her eyes seemed to light up. "But I've got a student in detention today," he said apologetically.

He facial expression never changed, but he would have had to been blind to miss the disappointment in her eyes.

"Maybe another time," she said, and Inuyasha gave a small, sad smile.

Just then, the bell rang, and students could be heard talking in the hallways. Kikyo however seemed unaffected, and she stared at a point on the ground. Inuyasha began to get nervous, he had never specified that it was a girl student that he would be spending detention in here with. He doubted the other teachers knew about Kagome's frequent detentions, because for the most part, the teachers wanted nothing to do with him.

But with this one, Miss Honda Kikyo, he just didn't understand her. Some days he would hear her saying the rudest things about him to the other teachers, and then she'd go and do something like ask him out for coffee.

No doubt about it, Kikyo was unpredictable, which was what made her so dangerous to his and Kagome's situation.

The seconds ticked by, and still she stood there, lost in her thoughts. Inuyasha's heart was beating loudly in his ears. Why wasn't she leaving? Kagome would be here any time now, and he knew for sure that if Kikyo saw Kagome, there would be hell.

Kikyo seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and she began to head towards the door. "Goodbye, Mr. Takahashi," she said as she opened the door and walked through it.

He let out a breath he haddn't been aware he was holding in, relief washing over him like a flood, when Kagome walked through the open door, closing it behind her.

Just before the door shut, Inuyasha saw Kikyo looking over her shoulder at the door, her eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I made a Twitter for updates on my stories, if your interested…theres a link on my profile...don't judge me ~.~ <strong>_

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews! They really made me smile ^-^**_

_**I'd love a review, if you have time!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Its short...I know...Forgive me, please. But I've had a hell load of drama this week. Next one will be longer, i swear.**_

* * *

><p>Making History<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>I've made up my mind,<em>

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love… _**~ADELE Chasing Pavements**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's heart was beating loudly in his ears. Kikyo had heard his mistake when he almost called her Kagome. She had seen him with his shirt half off. She had seen Kagome come in his classroom for detention…alone with him.<p>

This wasn't good.

"Sup –" Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha's warning stare. " – teach'," she switched tactics. "Thanks for wasting my precious youth in this rat hole," she drawled as she sauntered to the back of the classroom and plopped her stuff down before sitting glumly in a chair.

He thanked the kamis that his mate was incredibly intelligent.

"Quiet, Miss Higurashi, I'm not in the mood for your attitude," he said, turning his back on the door, and quickly buttoning up his shirt. He sat down at his desk and started pretending to grade the tests. He concentrated on the door feeling for a person's aura.

There!

He could feel her…Kikyo was in the hallway. If he watched the door using only his peripheral vision, he could see her watching him through the glass in the door.

He tapped his foot anxiously under his desk. He was nervous as hell. Suddenly his phone dinged. Picking it up, he frowned down at it, wondering who in the world could be texting him during such a suspenseful time. He gave a small start when he recognized Kagome's number on the screen. But when did she…He never even saw her get out her phone! She was still scribbling away at whatever she was sketching, and she hadn't moved an inch otherwise!

"**What's going on?"** the text said.

Quickly he began typing his response. "_Honda Kikyo, the home economics teacher, is right outside the door. And how the hell did you text me? I never saw you move!"_

This time he watched her using the corner of his vision. When she did nothing, he looked back down at his phone, ready to text her again, and saw with surprise that she had already sent him three messages.

"**I'm just that good ;)" **the first one read.

The second one addressed their immediate problem. **"I saw her leaving when I came in though…what the hell was she doing in here with you my herself anyway?"**

"**Inuyasha, quit trying to catch me texting and ANSWER ME DAMNIT."**

Her last text made him give an involuntary smile, and he texted her back. "_Sorry. You really are good. She came to ask me out for coffee this afternoon._" He hit "send" and sat back in his chair…waiting…

A loud snap was heard from across from the room as Kagome's pencil snapped.

"Damnit!" she yelled.

"Language please, Miss Higurashi," he said coolly, trying to hide his smirk as Kagome got up from her seat and went to the pencil sharpener, looking extremely pissed off.

He waited for her to get back to her seat, and counted a full six seconds before his phone lit up with her response.

"**WHAT? And what the hell did you say?"**

"_Calm down. I told her no. I wouldn't give up the hottie in my classroom for all the mocha lattes in the world ;)_" he sent. Even without looking directly at her, he could see her roll her eyes exasperatedly.

"**Ok, so why is she stalking us?"**

"_To hell if I know. I think she got suspicious when you came in for detention alone."_ He sent back.

"**Of course, the fact that you had your shirt ripped open didn't help matters,"** Kagome sent, and he could practically hear her annoyed voice.

"_Maybe…but you gotta admit, I looked hot ;)_"

"**You looked ridiculous."**

"_Ridiculously hot."_

Across the room, Kagome slapped her hand to her face.

"_Hey calm down with the reactions, will ya?"_ he typed, poorly concealing the smirk on his face. _"Kikyo's still at the door."_

"**I wouldn't feel the need to hit myself in the face if you weren't such and arrogant ass," **came Kagome's heated reply.

"_Tut tut, calling me an ass again? That's what got you in here in the first place. Keep it up and you'll have detention next Friday as well."_

"**Are we seriously going to do this right now? This is serious! Miss Honda is one stubborn woman! The principal will listen to anything she says, so if she says something's up, he'll believe that something's up!"**

"_Its alright, I can tell by her aura that she's starting to get bored. She'll probably give up soon," _Inuyasha sent confidently, eyeing the door.

"**Wow, you can really tell that by just her aura? You gotta teach me that some time."**

"_I've got better things I can teach you, Miss Higurashi ;)"_

"**Pervert."**

Inuyasha turned his head towards the door sharply. Kikyo's aura was slowly drawing further away. Kagome looked up from her drawing, and they both stared at the door, holding their breaths.

"She's gone," Inuyasha said finally, standing from his desk.

"That was scary," Kagome said, standing from her seat.

"It was about time," Inuyasha grumbled, as he walked to his mate. "We only have fifteen minutes left before you have to leave." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He tilted his chin up so he could better look into her deep grey eyes that reminded him so much of a rain storm. He could look at her eyes forever, lost in the clouds illuminated by bright flashes of lighting at her changing emotions.

He moved his hand from her chin and ran his fingers through her black hair, relishing it the silky feel of it as it ran over his hands. He slowly brought down his face to meet hers, and he let his lips brush hers, teasing her. He brought his other hand up to hold her face. He angled his head slightly as he pressed his mouth to hers, drowning in her scent, in her taste.

He felt her arms come around his neck, and her hands fisted in his hair as she pulled him down closer, begging him without words not to stop. His felt his body heat up, and he filled with emotion for the woman in his arms. It wasn't lust that consumed him, though it was a part of it. Kagome was more to him than just a nice body and a pretty face. She was kind and intelligent. Her heart was truly made of gold, and she had a firm tempter for injustices that drove her to stand up for what she knew was right.

She was the soft rain that made the flowers bloom in spring.

She was his flash of lightning that lit up the dark world around him in the middle of a storm.

She was his lover.

His solace.

His mate.

His soul.

His everything.

Kagome.

The bell rang, and the two broke apart.

"I guess this means I have to go now," Kagome said, looking at his golden eyes.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said reluctantly, not ready to let her go.

"I know you're not going to like this," Kagome said, sighing slightly, "but no more detentions for a while." She silenced his outraged cry by kissing his lips briefly again. "Really, I'm serious. If Miss Honda gets wind that I'm in here with you every Friday, there'll be trouble. I had her last year, and I know what a shrew she can be. She won't let this go just because she didn't catch us this time. She'll be on the lookout, and we have to be careful. You can't stand to be sent back to the demonic communities, and I won't let it be my fault that you got sent back!" she said firmly, her eyes flashing dangerously with determination.

Inuyasha swallowed back his protests. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"I'll go mad if I can't see you," he said, his brows furrowing in frustration. "It's hard enough waiting a full week for only an hour and a half with you at a time."

"So lets meet somewhere out of school," Kagome said simply, shrugging her shoulders. I've got a license, and if I run a few errands for my mom while I'm out, she'll let me use the car. We can just meet somewhere far away from here, somewhere where no one will recognize us. I'll wear something that makes me look older, and no one will ever know any different."

"Aw hell," Inuyasha said, hitting himself in the forehead. "Why the hell couldn't I have thought of that sooner!"

"Because if you had though of it I would have said no," Kagome said, a mischievous smile toying with the corners of her mouth.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her baffled. "Why?"

"Just to piss you off," she said, before quickly pressing her lips to his cheek and running from the classroom and out of sight.

He shook his head after his crazed mate as he pushed back the silver hair from his eyes. "Crazy wench," he murmured affectionately. He turned back towards his desk so he could pack up, when he noticed that Kagome left something behind.

Picking up the paper on her desk, he looked down and smiled at the drawing she had been working on all detention. The picture depicted a rampaging storm, rain blowing sideways from the force of the wind, and the clouds illuminated by long bolts of lightning. And in the middle of the page, a solitary flower bloomed, it's petals reaching out towards the imaginary sunlight. A solitary piece of hope amidst chaos, illuminated against the grey sky.

* * *

><p>Little did she know it, but three sets of eyes followed the girl as she left the school building, running down the street for her friend's home.<p>

The first pair of eyes was narrowed, watching her bag bounce on her back. Suspicious and mistrustful eyes, their owner brushed the hair from her face as she wondered what to make of the afternoon's events. For a moment, she wondered why it should even concern her. She felt her heart sting with a pang of envy, and her eyes widened in horror at her uncontrolable emotions. Tearing her eyes away from the girl, she harshly pushed away that thought away. It was a ridiculous notion after all. Why on earth would she be envious over that half-breed monster, anyway?

The second pair lingered on the girl, misted over by a longing so deep, it hurt him physically. Ears atop his head twitched as he watched over her, making sure no harm came her way. His eyes stared at her with feelings of love, so solid, that he knew he would sacrifice anything for that girl. Anything at all.

The last pair gazed upon the girl with a much more dangerous emotion than love or envy. Cold eyes traveled down her figure, lingering on her long legs, barley concealed by the short uniform skirt. They rose and fell with the fabric as it bounced with each step she took. A tongue stuck it's tip out of his mouth and ran itself across his lips slowly. That strong, dangerous emotion made his eyes glint evilly. He cocked his mouth in a sneer, because he knew this emotion all too well.

Pure lust.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep…this school is filled with creepers. No biggy. Mine is too o.O you should meet my science teacher ~.~<strong>_

_**Reviews are very much welcomed!**_

_**For updates and sneak peeks, check out my Twitter, link on my homepage ^-^**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My lil couz made a drawing of Kagome's sketch in the last chapter...here's the link if you want to see it**_

http : / / lionsheart13771 . deviantart . com / art/ Making - History - Kagome - s - Sketch - 272068559

_**link on my profile**_

* * *

><p>Making History<p>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em>I've made up my mind<em>

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love… ~_ **ADELE Chasing Pavements.**

* * *

><p>Kagome pulled on her green pajama bottoms and slipped a black tank top over her head before stepping out of the bathroom to join her friends on the floor of Eri's living room.<p>

"I don't think it was that great, honestly," Eri was saying. "The actors all looked constipated in my opinion. And what about that ending? I was like…what the HELL? Ya know?"

"Aw who CARES how good the movie actually is! As long as there's a really hot guy in the leading roll, I'll watch it a million times over!" Yuka said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Honestly Yuka! I don't understand how Tomi puts up with your constant fawning over other men! If I was your boyfriend, I would have gotten so annoyed by now!" Kagome said jokingly.

"Oh please, Kagome! You're one to talk! As far as relationships go, you're further behind than the rest of us!"

"_Yeah right," _Kagome thought, sardonically. _"If you all only knew…Inuyasha can be such a pushy bastard. I mean really, who goes around telling girls that he's their life long mate?"_

"Wow! I never really thought about it before, but Yuka's right, Kagome!" Eri said, looking at her friend with pitty. "We're seniors, and you've never even had a boyfriend!"

"_A boyfriend? If I had a boyfriend, there's no telling what Inuyasha would do to him! He's so damn possessive!" _Kagome thought heatedly.

"Wait a minute…doesn't Hojo kind of like you, Kagome?" Ayumi said suddenly.

"Uh…Hojo?" Kagome said, perplexed. "He does?"

"Yeah!" Yuka said excitedly. "I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking! I'll bet he's in love with you!"

"Hojo?" Kagome asked again, distaste a strong flavor on her tongue. It wasn't that Hojo wasn't good looking, actually as far as the students at her school went, Hojo was the best piece of eye candy there. It was just that…

Well, Hojo was kind of a wimp.

"Yuka's right! I've noticed the way he always tries to talk to you outside of class! I'll bet if you tried flirting with him a little bit, he'd ask you out!"

Her? Flirt with _Hojo_? There were so many problems with that! And all of them lead to Inuyasha. _"If I flirted with Hojo…there's no telling what Inuyasha would do to him!"_ Kagome thought fearfully.

"Guys…I don't think that me and Hojo would be good together…" Kagome tried, but her friends were no longer paying her any mind.

"Oh, Hojo's so sweet! I'll bet he's the kind of guy that always walks you to class, even if it's inconvenient to him!" Eri gushed.

"_If Hojo tried to walk me to class, Inuyasha would break his legs to keep him from moving!"_ Kagome thought frantically, a mini horror movie playing in her head of Inuyasha's wrath.

"Oh and he's so handsome too!" Ayumi contributed. "His eyes simply sparkle!"

"_If Inuyasha ever heard me call Hojo handsome, he'd punch Hojo's face in until it was impossible to tell he was even human!"_ she could vividly see Hojo's face now, all bloody and swollen…

"And I'll bet he's the kind of guy to give presents to girls he likes!" Yuka added, nearly lost in her own lavish fantasies. "Oh, wouldn't it be so romantic if he brought flowers!"

"_Inuyasha would shove those flowers so far up his ass that he'd be shitting petals for a week!" _Kagome thought, horrified, as she pictured…

Actually, you know what? This is a T rated story. We won't go there.

Suddenly the girls were interrupted from their dreams of romantic boyfriends and a sadistic hanyou by the sound of a phone buzzing on the table. Ayumi picked it up, being nearest. "Hey, Kagome it's your phone. Who's Dog Breath?" she said, reading the name.

"Give me that!" Kagome yelled as she lunged at Ayumi, snatching the phone from her stunned friend. Opening her phone she read the text from Inuyasha.

_Tomorrow, 1 o clock. Parking garage behind my place, top level. Don't be late, sexy ;)_

Kagome rolled her eyes at her ridiculous…

Ridiculous...

Ridiculous what?

Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know what Inuyasha was to her. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend…and no way would she give him the satisfaction of calling him her mate like he wanted…

Their relationship certainly was a hard species to classify.

Kagome shut her phone, choosing to ignore the bothersome hanyou, and looked up to see her friends all staring at her with mischievous smiles spreading across their faces.

"Eh…what's up guys?" Kagome said, smiling brightly, knowing all too well what the looks on her friend's faces meant.

"So, Kagome…who was that? Huh?" Eri said, her grin growing wider than a Cheshire cat's.

"Oh…i-it was nobody important…" Kagome said, cursing herself for not being able to keep her voice steady.

"Oh really?" Yuka said, teasingly. "Because usually only important people send you texts calling you sexy!"

"Its true though," Ayumi said, innocently enough. "I definitely saw the word 'sexy' before you took the phone away, Kagome."

Shit.

She was caught.

The three girls all squealed in excitement when Kagome didn't answer, and flocked around her to begin their interrogation.

"What's his name?"

"How did you two meet?"

"What does he look like?"

"How come you never told us about him before?"

"Yeah, don't you trust us?"

"I thought we were suppose to be best friends!"

"QUIET!" Kagome finally screamed, clutching her hands to her head in an attempt to ward off the bombard of questions.

When her friends stared at her intensely with unrelenting eyes, Kagome sighed and began to weave her web.

"We kind of hooked up on accident," she began carefully. "We just sort of…ran into each other I guess. He was…charming…so when he asked for my number I gave it to him." She nearly gaged then and there for calling the repugnant teacher "charming."

"Kagome, are you alright?" Ayumi asked, looking worried. "You look sick!"

"I-I'm fine!" Kagome said, brushing off her friend's concern while trying to quell the nauseous feeling in her gut.

"Well tell us more about him! Why haven't you introduced us yet?" Eri asked shrilly.

"Well…honestly," yeah right, "Its because he lives really far away…up in the Northern part of Japan…on the edge of Amori."

"You mean all the way up near Saporro?" Yuka said, her jaw dropping. "That's where the demonic communities are!"

"Uh…yeah. His dad works on the borders," she invented quickly. It would certainly explain why he wouldn't be able to come down and visit whenever he wanted.

"That must mean he's seen demons when they pass through the border!" Eri said excitedly. "Oh! The only demon I've ever seen is Mr. Takahashi…and he's not even full demon! What are they like, Kagome?"

"Um…I'm not sure," she said, _truthfully _this time. "I've never really asked him…"

"Tell you what," Yuka said, slinging an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "You ask him next time you see him…text him…whatever it is you two use to talk to talk to each other, and tell us what he says, and we'll forgive you for not telling us about him until now."

"_I wasn't going to tell you today…you just read my text messages!"_ Kagome thought bitterly. But there was no way she was going to tell them that! "Sure…ok," she said reluctantly, causing more squeals of delight from her friends.

"So tell us more about him Kagome! What's he look like?" Yuka said, raising and eyebrow suggestively.

"Ugh, guys, can we just start the movie already? I really don't want to talk about him right now!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

"I'm actually with Kagome on this one," Ayumi said apologetically. "I've wanted to see this movie forever!"

"Fine, fine!" Eri said, moving to the dvd player.

"But don't think this means your off the hook Kagome!" Yuka said, pointing a finger in her face. "We _will_ hear about this boy you've been seeing behind out backs!"

Kagome gulped. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kikyo looked out at the grey sky anxiously, and she walked down the deserted hallways of the school. They had hung in the sky all day, warning for rain, but not allowing a single drop to fall. It was almost like the rain was waiting for someone to be caught without an umbrella before falling.<p>

She quickened her step, wanting to get this over with so she could get home before the rain started.

Reaching her destination, she paused before knocking on the door of the principal's office. She really didn't like the principal. She could never quite place it, but something seemed…weird, about the man. For a moment she considered if it was even worth it to talk to the principal. What did she care what the half breed was doing?

She shook her head. If Takahashi was really in a relationship with a student…it was her duty as a teacher to report it. Regardless of her feelings on the matter.

As if she had any.

Besides…Onigumo Nether was a good man. He devoted his whole life to the education of teenagers, and he was the best principal this school had ever seen. There was no reason for her to feel nervous around him at all.

She reached out her hand and knocked on the door, confidently. After a moments pause, she heard, "Come in."

Sticking her head in the door, Kikyo saw Mr. Nether, sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Honda, come in please," he said, smiling as he looked up from the work on his desk.

She carefully stepped into the office. That uneasy feeling was back.

"What keeps you here so late on a Friday evening, Miss Honda?" he asked, gesturing to the seat directly across from him.

She was a bit hesitant as she looked at the chair, seated well below the principal, but she pushed away her silly fears and sat down. "Well, sir, you see I-I'm just concerned about one of the students here…" she began her confidence diminishing with each word as Onigumo looked down at her with his nearly black eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, his voice laced with concern. His face showed worry, but his eyes…

Kikyo just couldn't tear away from them.

They glinted in the lights of the office, and her heartbeat sped up. She felt like a fly caught in the web of a spider.

Blinking hard, she shook her head a little, trying to get a hold of herself. "I'm worried that Mr. Takahashi is pressuring a student into a…a romantic relationship."

"Oh my…that certainly would be a problem, wouldn't it now?" he mused, never once taking his eyes from the clearly uncomfortable woman before him. "Takahashi has been teaching at this school longer than I've been alive…my predecessor told me that he is an excellent teacher, despite his heritage. As far as I'm aware…he's never given problems before…so why would he start now?" he trailed off thoughtfully, finally looking away from the woman before him and turning his gaze to the celling. "What is the student's name?" he asked.

"I believe I had her last year…I think her name is Higurashi Kagome."

His eyes flashed and they snapped back down to the home economics teacher. "Well, Takahashi hasn't given me any reason to believe such. But naturally we must look into this. Keep an eye on those two, Miss Honda, and if you see anything," he said, standing and walking around the desk to where she sat. "Make sure you let me know."

He took a cold hand and ran it gently down the side of her face. Kikyo froze. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I do wish you'd let me call you by your first name, Honda Kikyo…"

At the sound of her name coming from the man, she felt her heart rise to her throat.

Onigumo stood and crossed to his desk, and Kikyo slowly got up and made her way to the door, not saying a word. She had her hand on the door when she heard Onigumo call, "I look forward to our next meeting, Miss Honda."

She opened the door without answering and left, carefully shutting the door behind her. She walked calmly a little ways down the hallway, before picking up speed. Her heels clicked loudly, echoing off the lockers that lined the walls. By the time she reached the front doors of the school, she was full out running.

She burst through the doors and sprinted to her car. She quickly unlocked the doors and got inside, locking herself in. Only then did she realize that there were tears in her eyes. She wiped away at them angrily. Why was she so upset? Nothing had happened…

All he had said was how he wished to call her by first name.

So why was she so terrified?

She placed a hand on her racing heart and tried to calm herself. She was being ridiculous. She started her car and began to pull out of the school parking lot, driving down the road.

She was completely unaware of the eyes that followed her out of the building and down the street.

* * *

><p>The clouds that had hung in the sky since Friday morning stayed strong on Saturday, and they looked darker and more intimidating than ever. She didn't much like being this high in the sky when the whether looked like this. She felt like she was going to be hit by lightning any minute.<p>

She sighed impatiently as she checked her watch again.

It was one…past one actually, and here she was, standing on the top deck of the parking garage behind Inuyasha's apartment…looking like an idiot all by herself.

She was about to get back in her car and leave, when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm…I was going to take you to Shizuoka for the day, but I think I'd much rather just take you back to my apartment," a voice purred in her ear.

She pushed him off her and turned to glare at him. "You're late," she said, "and don't scare me like that! I almost kicked you in the balls!"

"Keh! Like it would have hurt me!" he said, smirking proudly.

"Want me to test that theory?" Kagome said her eyebrows twitching.

"Now, now," he said, frowning at her, "You wouldn't want damaged goods, would you?"

Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"Alright, enough hitting yourself in the face. We better get a move on," Inuyasha said, taking her hand and leading her over to his car.

"Where'd you say we were going again?" Kagome said, knowing it would be useless to protest being dragged across the parking deck.

"Shizuoka," he replied flashing her a smile as he opened her car door. "I know of a few places we can go there."

"You go to Shizuoka a lot?" Kagome asked, getting in.

"I used to go there a lot on the weekends," he said, closing her door and going around to the driver's side to get in. "When I first moved out of the demonic communities."

"About that. I've been meaning to ask you, what are demons like?" Kagome said curiously, remembering her pestering friends.

"Well, it really all depends on what kind of demon they are," Inuyasha said, starting the car and backing out and down the ramps of the parking garage. "Demons are all based off of some sort of animal. Depending on the level of power they have, demons can make themselves appear more or less human, with a few exceptions. Take dog demons for example," he said as they pulled out onto the road. "A full dog demon's true form looks just like a white dog…except bigger. A hell of a lot bigger. But most demons take a more human like form, especially when dealing with humans."

"So does that mean you're actually a giant, fluffy puppy?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Well, no," he said laughing, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Since I'm only half demon, this is my true form. But my dad was. You wouldn't believe how big he was when he was in his dog form! Imagine the school building, times six!"

"Your dad must have been really powerful then, to be that big?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…he really was strong," Inuyasha said softly, and Kagome could hear the small amount of pride in his voice.

"Not all demons are like that though," Inuyasha said, continuing. "There's this one demon, he works for my half brother, I for the life of me can't tell what kind of demon that little piece of shit is!" he said scowling. "He's about two feet tall, green, and he can't keep his mouth shut for the better part of five minutes!"

"You look like you want to kill him!" Kagome said, giggling at the murderous expression on Inuyasha's face.

"Trust me…it wouldn't be a loss," he growled. "I can't understand how my bastard of a brother can put up with him for as long as he has." Kagome was full out laughing in the seat next to him. "And what's so funny, wench?"

"Y-you look so cute when your mad!" she stammered out through breaths of laughter.

"That's something we have in common," he said, taking his turn to laugh at the angry blush that crept up on her face.

Kagome tried to be angry, she really did. But Inuyasha's laugh was infectious, and soon she was laughing with him.

An odd pair, speeding down the road.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanted to put more this chapter...but i ran out of time. Sorry! this chapter sucks...i know. Next one should be better! and honestly, im relieved that i have a week to write it. <em>**

_**Check out my twitter for previews and updates on my stories! theres something new there now, if your interested XD link on my profile page**_

_**thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! i really appreciate it so much!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I'm late…at least this one is almost 5,000 words…**_

* * *

><p>Making History<p>

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><em>I build myself up and fly around in circles <em>

_waiting as my heart drops _

_and my back begins to tingle _

_finally, could this be it? _**~ ADELE Chasing Pavements**

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, do you have any umbrellas with you?" Kagome said, anxiously looking up at the intimidating sky.<p>

"No," he said, slamming his car door shut. "We'll be fine."

"Do you think we could maybe buy one or something?"

"No way. I'm not wasting my money on something as stupid as an umbrella when we might not even need it. Do you know how much money I make on a teachers salary?" he said grumpily.

"I'm guessing not much," Kagome said, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Try next to nothing!" he growled, walking to the back of his car. "Besides," he said as he popped the trunk open. "I'd rather use every penny on my hot date," he gave her a wink before pulling out a baseball cap from the trunk and placing it on his head.

"What's that for?" Kagome said, flicking the bill of the hat.

"Precautionary," he said adjusting it back into place. "Just in case the cops are hangin' around. I've got all the paperwork that says I'm cleared to be out of the demonic communities, but its still a hassle every time the police try an' cuff me for 'bein' where I ain't supposed ta'," he said rolling his eyes. "It's easier to give the impression that I'm just some human kid with bleached hair."

"I really don't get it," Kagome said as Inuyasha laced his hand with her and began to walk down the sidewalk. "Why is it such a big deal if there's a demon outside of the demonic communities?"

"Because humans and demons are both stupid. The problem is, they're different brands of stupid," he said, conviction heavy in his voice. "But I don't want to talk about that now, we're learning about the demonic communities in class next week anyway. There's this amazing Italian restaurant up ahead, their lasagna is unbelievable!" the half demon said, his eyes glinting at the promise of food.

"You have the craziest mood swings," Kagome said giggling.

"Keh, you'll be just as excited as me as soon as you taste their – " he suddenly stopped, looking at the building before them. "What the hell?" he nearly screamed.

"It looks like your amazing restaurant has been foreclosed," Kagome said, peering around Inuyasha and looking at the empty storefront.

"I don't get it!" he yelled, releasing Kagome's hand and pressing his nose and palms against the glass, looking in to confirm that the store was out of business. "Why does kami punish me like this?" he cried, falling to his knees in despair.

"It's alright," Kagome said, kneeling down to comfort the man nearing tears. "We can eat somewhere else!"

"But no restaurant could ever beat this place!" he whined, picking himself gloomily off the ground.

"So where do we go now?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was going to take you to see a movie after we ate…but I guess we could go now and grab something at the theater," he said. He grabbed her hand again and began to jog down the sidewalk, dragging her behind him. Unfortunately upon turning the corner, he ran smack into a rather large man.

"Watch it punk!" the stout man yelled, rounding on the half demon. "You can wait in line, just like the rest of us!"

"Dang!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the massive line of people that stretched down the road. "What are you all waiting in line for?"

"To see a movie, idiot!" the man snorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey buddy watch who you're calling an idiot!" Inuyasha growled heatedly, getting in the round man's face. "And you don't mean this line stretches all the way to the movie theater, do you? It's half a block away from here!"

"You kid's ain't from around here, are ya?" he said, crossing his pudgy arms. "Oh well. Sucks to suck."

Inuyasha growled again, but otherwise chose to ignore the massive blob of a man as he pulled Kagome along behind him, off the sidewalk and down the road, following the snaking line of people.

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled. People were jostling each other, pushing and shoving, trying to get to the ticket box.

Suddenly the girl working the box stood from her seat, pulling out a giant sign from behind her before putting it in the window.

Sold Out.

A collective groan could be heard from the masses of people, and the crowd began to break up, everyone heading off in their own respective directions. All except one teacher, that is.

"WHAT!" he roared, before charging to the ticket box. "What'dya mean 'Sold Out'?" he cried, outraged.

"There are no more tickets available for show times today, sir," the girl said apologetically, pulling out a scarf to ward of the cold breeze.

"What?" he yelled again. "How is that even possible!"

"The only other movie theater in town is closed for renovations. It's a big city and we're a little movie theater, tickets go fast!"

"You don't even have tickets for a dumb kiddie movie or something?" he asked, his voice pleading.

"Nope. I'm really sorry sir, but you can try again tomorrow," she said, shutting off the lights and exiting the booth, locking the door behind her.

"I'm convinced," he said kicking the wall. "Kami hates me."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Kagome said. "There aren't any good movies out now anyway."

"I didn't care about the actual movie!" he whined. "I just wanted to make out in the dark!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, hitting him across the shoulder.

He grabbed his arm, feigning hurt. "I have such and abusive mate…" he pouted.

"Some man you are!" she chastised.

"I can guaranty I'm man enough for you," he said grinning suggestively, gaining back his cocky composure.

"I'll never be able to comprehend how _anyone _can have as big of an ego as you do," Kagome said, staring at him coolly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to steer her down the street once more. "I had one more thing planned for today, and this is something that can't be foreclosed or overly crowded," he said smirking confidently, and Kagome could help the smile the lifted the corners of her mouth at his strong words.

"So what is this place like?" she asked, genuinely curious now.

"Think of it as a little place of peace in the middle of chaos. The eye of the storm, if you will. It's a park, right in the middle of the city. It's kinda small, but there's trees lining it, so it's harder to hear the city noise. It's got green grass, tons of flowers, and it even has this little pond in it…" he trailed off before he stopped dead in his tracks. "No…effing…way."

Following his eyes, Kagome looked up to see a small cluster of rundown shops. "That …that wouldn't be the park…would it?" she asked the stunned man beside her.

"Uh huh," he said softly, his eyes still glued to the stores.

"Oh," she said. "Inuyasha…exactly how long has it been since you've been here?"

"I…I guess its been…around thirty years…" he said as his eyes went out of focus.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome said looking up at him worriedly. He looked so depressed.

"Damn it all!" he spat out bitterly. "We had this one chance and I had to screw it all up!"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him around to look away from the shops. "Look, of course things changed. But that's not important…right? I mean…so what if things didn't go like you planned them? I'm just glad….that I got to spend this time with you."

She rose to the tips of her toes, reaching up to touch her lips to his. His world turned to slush at the contact of her kiss, and he once again wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground to hold her closer. Nothing else was real to him, only the sweet tasting woman in his arms. Somewhere he registered a faint crash of thunder, but he ignored it. It was irrelevant to how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. He could have stayed there with her like that forever...if a jet of ice cold water hadn't hit them both, forcing them apart.

"What the hell?" he screamed as Kagome let out a gasp of fear and surprise.

"You'll scare off my customers! Go do that on someone else's property!" a wrinkly old man brandishing a hose shouted at them before turning around and retreating to the confines of his shop.

"Why that old bastard!" Inuyasha fumed. "I'll tear him apart!"

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome said pleadingly, pulling his arm in an effort to drag him away from the shop. "Lets just go, I don't want him to spray us again!"

He reluctantly gave in to her efforts and allowed himself to be steered away. "That old git! I oughtta go back there and teach him a lesson!" he fumed.

"He's not worth it," Kagome said, trekking on purposefully. A small flash of lightning lit up the sky, and the resounding crash of thunder sounded around them only moments later. Kagome gave a little startled squeak, and began to pull him faster when a few drops of rain began to his their backs.

No longer dragging behind, Inuyasha put his arm around her in an attempt to shield her from the bits of rain as they ran down the road towards the street where they parked their car. The rain increased, turning from gentle flecks to giant plops, and soon it was impossible to tell where they had gotten sprayed by the hose, for they were completely soaked to the bone.

Suddenly, Kagome lost her footing, and her feet slipped out from underneath her. She hit the ground with a small thud and Inuyasha hurriedly bent down to scoop her up bridal style in his arms. When he straightened he found to his surprise that she was laughing.

"And what's so funny?" he asked a bit annoyed, but his curiosity was audible through his words.

Instead of answering, she simply tightened her arms around his neck, pressing his mouth firmly in another kiss. Her lips felt hot like flame, and his whole body seemed to heat up, despite the chilling rain that hit him from all directions. He gripped her tighter, pulling her in closer to his body, and he was reminded for how much he loved her.

Once they broke apart, he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the rain hitting the pavement, "I love you, 'Gome."

She smiled at him, her heart melting to a puddle inside her chest, and she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

His heart gave a little jump as it began to beat widely in his chest. It wasn't beating because of his confession. He'd told her he loved her, from the first time they kissed over a year ago. He'd been telling her all along he loved her because he knew it with every fiber of his being. Now the reason his heart felt like bursting with happiness was because…

This was the first time she'd said it back.

* * *

><p>By the time the reached his apartment, the rain still had not stopped. He carried her in through the window of his apartment to avoid any questioning stares of neighbors who tried their hardest to give the hanyou living among them a wide birth.<p>

She had protested at first, like he knew she would. But he insisted that she come to his place to warm up before she caught a cold. Needless to say, he left little room for argument when he picked her up, flailing arms and all, and practically kidnapped her.

He sat her down and she huffed, crossing her arms in an angry fashion. "I'm not baggage ya know!" she yelled at him, her eyes flashing, mimicking the lighting that still lit the sky.

"What kind of mate would I be if I let you get sick?" he said, flashing her a sly smile as he went over to a dresser in the corner. He began rummaging through the draws before calling over his shoulder, "Oi, take your clothes off."

He dodged just in time to miss the pillow expertly aimed for his head. "Pervert!" shouted a red faced Kagome.

"I didn't say get naked!" he said, straitening after finding what he was looking for. "I wanted you to change into these. I was going to dry your clothes off for you," he said, holding out a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt of his. "Unless, of course, you'd rather get naked," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. "You certainly wouldn't hear me complaining."

She sent him a glare that could kill before snatching the clothes from him and went into the bathroom, closing the door with unnecessary force.

"Need any help in there?" he called outside of the door. In response, the door opened just long enough for him to be hit in the face with sopping wet clothes before the door slammed shut again. "I'll take that as a no," he said, sighing disappointedly.

He took her clothes over to the dryer and dumped them in along with his own wet clothes before sliding on a dry pair of sweatpants as well. The bathroom door opened and Kagome stepped out.

He could hear his heart pumping loudly in his ears as she walked over to him. With his clothes on, his scent surrounded her own, making their scents seem almost…mixed. And it was making his inner demon go berserk. He could practically feel it growling in satisfaction inside him.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him. "You might wanna close your mouth, Dog Breath, before you start drooling like a real dog."

He noticed that his mouth was indeed opened slightly, and closed it with a small pop. Unable to help himself, he reached out a clawed hand and ran it through her damp hair, dislodging a few tangles that knotted up her long waves. His hand stopped at the back of her head, and he pulled her closer to him, so that her head rested just beneath his sensitive nose. He inhaled deeply, allowing his senses to be completely flooded by his mate's smell, more pleasing than any fragrance.

"Are you enjoying sniffing my hair?" Kagome asked, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Very much so," he said, refusing to move from this comfortable position just yet.

She sighed, leaning further into him, her figure fitting perfectly against his. "You aren't wearing a shirt," she pointed out, poking his chest lightly with a single digit, causing his muscles to tighten under the contact.

"Love has no need for shirts," he said confidently.

"Love?" she said, questionably looking up into his golden amber eyes, captivated by their likeness to the burning embers of a fire.

"You said you loved me…earlier this afternoon in fact," he said, lost in her own stormy gray eyes.

"Hm…did I? I don't recall…" she trailed off teasingly. His brow furrowed and his lower lip formed the tiniest of pouts, causing her to give a small giggle. "But I suppose it's true," she said, planting a light kiss on the tip of his nose. His grin returned in full force, revealing the very tips of his pointed fangs. He bent down, planning on kissing her to show her just how much he loved her, when a small, _very_ small sound caused his ear to twitch, and he straightened suddenly, listening hard.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him confused. "What – " but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

And then, there was the sound again, barley audible to Kagome's human ears.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

Kagome instantly drew closer to him, looking around the apparently empty apartment for the source of the invisible voice and Inuyasha put a protective arm across her and stood in front of her.

"Down here, Inuyasha-sama!"

Looking down at their feet, they found the source of the noise. Kagome a terrified squeak, "A flea!"

"Not a flea," Inuyasha corrected her, bending down on one knee and reaching out a hand to the small man. "Flea demon."

Standing up straight, he brought his hand to his eye level, and Kagome saw, for the first time in her life, a full demon. He had a round head, bigger than the rest of his body. He had six legs, four of which acted like arms, and the small tuft of grey hair at the base of his balding head and the grey tint to his mustache indicated his older age.

"Oi, Myoga Ji-Ji, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Inuyasha-sama! I'm so happy I've finally found you! It took me forever to get here from the borders!" Myoga said, jumping happily up and down in Inuyasha's open palm.

"You mean you hopped all the way here from the demonic communities?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"It could not be helped," Myoga said somberly. "I come here for a matter of great importance, Inuyasha-sama. Although, I'm afraid I must beg your pardon," he said, a mischievous tint in his eye. "I had no intentions of stopping you and your mate in the act."

It took a few seconds for Kagome to realize what the flea was suggesting, and her eyes grew in horror. "Oh! No, no, no! We weren't – " but she was silenced as Inuyasha gently yet firmly closed his hand over her mouth, silencing her further protests.

"So what's so important that you came down all this way?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring his mate's feeble attempts to pry his hand from her mouth. "Knowing you, I doubt you waited long enough to get a pass to exit the communities, and assuming that you're just as big of a coward as you were when I left, you're not the type to risk being thrown in Jigoku for nothing."

"If I were a coward, as you suggest, my fear would be completely justified!" the demon sniffed indignantly. "I am a small man, and this is a dog eat dog world! No offence intended, Milord."

"Get on with it, would ya?" Inuyasha growled.

"If you insist," Myoga said, still looking offended. "I was sent here to you by the Lord of the court. Word has reached his ears that you have found your mate. I am both his scout and messenger, and he ordered me to come immediately to confirm or deny the existence of your mate, and judging by what I've seen today, you've found her! My congratulations, Inuyasha-sama!"

At the mention of the Lord of the court, Inuyasha's entire body stiffened. Kagome finally realized that he had no intention of releasing her anytime soon, and abandoned her efforts of removing his hand and settled for shooting him a heated glare, which he didn't seem to notice as he watched the flea demon with rapt attention.

"And the message?" Inuyasha pressed Myoga when he didn't continue.

"Well…needless to say…the Lord was not particularly happy with the idea of you finding your mate and not even sending word to notify the court," he said, shifting uncomfortably at the memory of the full demon's anger.

"And why would I?" he yelled. "That bastard made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with me hundreds of years ago!"

"Oh, please don't speak that way about the Lord, Inuyasha-sama! If he knew of your disrespect, the outcome would surely be disastrous for your part!" Myoga moaned, looking around worriedly, as if the Lord was standing behind them in the two room apartment.

"And what is this 'message' he sent for me?"

"It is the Lord's wish and demand that you come to the demonic communities as soon as arrangements can be made in order to present your mate to the courts," he said, his large eyes locked on the hanyou's.

There was no hesitation before Inuyasha's reply came.

"No," he said flatly.

"Inuyasha-sama please!" Myoga pleaded. "This is not the time to indulge in your own wishes!"

"Indulge my ass!" Inuyasha said angrily, tipping his hand over the nearby table to dump the flea off his person. "There is _no way_ in _hell_ that I'm bringing Kagome to the demonic communities…and to the court to be inspected like some animal by Sesshomaru! I don't effing care how much he 'wishes' or 'demands' it! I won't do it. So you can just hop all the way back up north to the demonic communities and tell his sorry ass that I said too effing bad!"

"Please, think about this rationally!" Myoga said. "The protective laws of humans ensure that no harm will come to your mate while she is in the demonic communities, and the trip would only have to last two days, at most! Because of your relation to the Lord of the court, law demands that your mate be recognized by the current Lord! And if you fail to comply to the law, Sesshomaru-sama will have every right to order your return to the demonic communities! Everything you've worked for fifty years to build here will be gone in a heartbeat! And there will be no way for you to ever return to the human communities."

"Just because there's laws doesn't mean she won't be in danger! I don't care how safe you say she'll be, because I ain't taking that chance!" Inuyasha roared down at the small demon on the table.

Inuyasha was so focused on the flea, that his grip on Kagome slackened a bit, and she used the opportunity to finally free herself.

"What do I do to get a pass into in the demonic communities?" Kagome said, sidestepping the half demon and bending down to get on the same level as the flea demon on the table.

"Oi!" Inuyasha screamed, but he was ignored.

"The Lord will make the arrangements, of course!" Myoga said happily. "It may take a few days for the papers to be processed, but it won't be difficult at all! You simply must drive to the borders and give your name, and the papers will be waiting for you there!"

"Perfect!" she said with a smile. "You can tell the Lord my name is Higurashi Kagome, and that Inuyasha and I can leave Tokyo on Friday at around four in the afternoon."

"No, we can't, and no, we won't!" Inuyasha tried to protest but once again was paid no mind.

"Excellent!" Myoga said, clapping two of his four little hands together. "I'll see to it that plane tickets are mailed to you in the next few days so your time away from here will be as limited as possible! It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama!" he said as he hopped off the table and began to jump his way to the door.

"Oi! No you don't!" Inuyasha said, making a mad grab for the flea, but it was too late. His hand snatched air and he hit the floor with a thud as the old flea demon Myoga disappeared through the crack in the door. "Damn it!" Inuyasha roared, pushing himself to his feet. Then he rounded on Kagome. "What the hell were you thinking, wench? Agreeing to him just like that!"

"I was _thinking_ it would be easier if we'd just agree and get it over with than risk you getting sent back to the demonic communities!" Kagome snapped back.

"I don't care if I get sent back there!" he yelled. "I'm not risking you by taking you to the demonic communities and that's that!"

"You may not care but I do!" Kagome screamed. "You heard Myoga, if you get sent back there, you'll never be able to come back! And do you honestly think demons will allow me to live in the demonic communities with you? The only reason they let you live in the human communities is because you're half human! They hardly let anyone in the demonic communities unless they've got demon in them! And I won't let this Sesshomaru guy cart your ass back there when I know you hated it! Damnit, I'm not going to let you leave me like that!" By now, tears filled her eyes, like storm clouds that were full to the brim with rain. "You can't leave me…" she whispered. "I love you too much."

"Kagome…" he said softly as he walked back to where she stood. "I'd never leave you," he said and took her head in his hands. "You're my whole world, how could I ever leave you behind?" he gently wiped away the tears from her eyes that had parted like clouds and released their rain. "Damnit woman," he murmured. "Quit cryin', will ya? I swear to the kami, you'll be the death of me some day."

Kagome let out a breathy laugh and brought her hands up to his. "Besides, I'll be safe. I know you'd never let anything happen to me," she said, looking at him confidently.

"Keh…fine wentch I give," Inuyasha said reluctantly. "But on one condition. You follow my rules…if I tell you to do something, you do it, no if's and's or but's!"

"But what if – " she started, but Inuyasha silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand again.

"Nuh uh, I said no but's! Just give a yes, or no," he said.

She looked shrewdly at him for a moment, before slowly nodding her head in agreement, and he took his hand from her mouth. "Good," he said. "Now first things first. You've got to get covered in my scent. We lucked out this time because you were wearing my clothes, and honestly Myoga's nose ain't that powerful for anything other than sniffing out blood. But Sesshomaru's not an easy dog to trick. Every night from now until Friday, after you shower, wrap something of mine around you…your scent and mine as to seem mixed!"

"I don't understand, why do I need to smell like you?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Because," he said flatly. "We need to make it look like we've already mated.

Kagome blinked up at him, shocked. "You mean…we need to make it look like we've had sex?"

"Exactly!" he said, smiling that his mate got it.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome's face flushed red in anger. "If you think – "

"I said no if's either!" Inuyasha cut her off. "You said you'd do whatever I say!

"And why -"

"And there's the 'and'!" he said exasperatedly. "Look, demon courtship is a lot different than human courtship. Demons only have one mate, and when they find their mate, they…uh…mate. Just like that. There's no getting to know each other first, dating or a proposal or all that crap humans do. They just mate, and then they're happy for life. I'm only half demon, so I get the appeal to do that, but I also understand why humans do love the way they do it too. Thing is, the demons won't get why we haven't mated, and that could present…complications for us. Do you understand?"

"…Fine," she said after a moments pause. "But if you think you're gonna get laid just because you say I'd make things easier, you might want to get your brain scanned!" Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha gave a bitter smile, looking away from her. "Trust me 'Gome, that'll be the last thing on my mind come Friday," he said darkly. He walked over to the window to look out upon the unforgiving world. "Looks like the rain's finally stopped," he observed.

"I'd better get going then," Kagome said. "Mama will start to get worried if I don't get home soon."

"Right," he said. Going back to the dryer, he pulled out Kagome's still partially damp clothes and went to get the blanket off his couch while she changed in his bathroom again. "Here," he said when she came out, handing her the blanket. "Just keep it wrapped around you or something tonight, alright?"

"Sure," she said, taking it from him. "We'll be alright, you know," she said, giving him a soft smile.

Instead of answering, he kissed her, his mind running around frantically, wondering how he could possibly keep her safe from all the dangers in the demonic communities. When he finally pulled away from her, he wrapped his arms securely around her, shielding her and keeping her safe from the world. "I'll take you up to your car," he whispered in her ear.

Without waiting for her answer, he swept her up bridal style in his arms and left the apartment through the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Make sure you remember your loved ones at this time of year, and don't give in to the commercialism of Christmas! Be thankful for your loved ones, for they are the most precious gift you could ever receive<strong>_

_**Merry Christmas to all, and thank you all so much for your kind reviews and favorites and such.**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WHOO! I HIT FIFTY REVIEWS! Lalalalala! SOOO HAPPY! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST IN THE WORLD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **_

**(dances around and spins in happy circles in the rain cuz the rain is awesome.)**

_**I'm hyper in case u can't tell.**_

* * *

><p>Making History<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em>I build myself up,<em>

_And fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops_

_And my back begins to tingle_

_Finally, could this be it? _**~ADELE Chasing Pavements**

* * *

><p>With the post on Monday morning came two plane tickets, just as Myoga had promised. He noted with bitterness that they were middle seats in coach. That bastard "Lord" had definitely gone out of his way to make sure they were as uncomfortable as possible.<p>

Kagome had talked one of her friends into covering for her for the weekend. She told them that her "boyfriend" who lived at the borders had sent her a plane ticket so she could come visit, and they ate that sorry excuse up.

Everything was set…now there was just the thing itself. Going into the demonic communities.

For the first time in his teaching career, he was glad it was time to discuss the division of the human and demonic communities. Every year, when this subject came up, all his kids seemed to get super aware that their teacher was half demon, had lived in the demonic communities and had been around demons for the better part of his life. Questions would be fired at him like bullets from a machine gun, and sometimes they got pretty personal. It was always the time in the year which he dreaded the most, and was extremely thankful that the curriculum didn't seem to eager to want to talk about the demonic communities very much.

This year however, the topic couldn't have come at a better time. With only a week, he didn't have enough time to brief Kagome of the workings of the demonic community. So instead of ignoring the questions as he usually did, this year, he was hoping they would come by the bucket load.

Still, would it be enough?

He hated to admit it, but he needed help.

His thoughts were interrupted as students began to shuffle into his classroom. The oppression of Monday morning weighed heavily on the kids, and they dragged their feet behind them as they walked like a man on death row to their seats.

He smiled grimly to himself, noting with malicious pleasure that he was about to make their Monday morning even worse with the news on their abysmal test grades. Maybe this small, slightly cruel, pleasure would help alleviate his bad mood.

Groans and softly spoken swear words traveled around the classroom as the tests were passed back to each student, and one poor girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. A more brazen student called out, "There's no way! Mr. Takahashi, are you going to let us do test corrections or something?"

"Nope," he said flatly. "Test corrections means I have more stuff to grade, and I ain't got the time to waste because you tools didn't study."

"But I studied, I swear to hell and back!" the girl with tears in her eyes wailed.

"So did I!" shouted another boy. "I even thought I did pretty well!"

"Please Mr. Takahashi! This is going to kill my grade!" shouted someone from the back, and several students called out in agreement.

His eyes traveled around the room, looking at the distressed faces of his students. His line of vision seemed drawn like magnets to Kagome's storm-cloud eyes. He knew she had done well enough not to complain. In the split moment his eyes locked with hers, she sent him a look that said, 'why the hell not?'

"Tell ya what," he sigh sighing in defeat. "I ain't gonna go re-grade all your tests…I've got more important things to do. But if you do well on your test next Friday, I'll bump up your grades depending on how high your grade is."

The class erupted in a collective cheer, some of the bigger hams of the class actually stood from their seats giving him applause, pretending to wipe tears from their eyes.

"Sit down, ya douche bags!" he barked. "You have to get at least a B plus for it to affect your grade at all. A B plus gets you five points, an A minus gets you ten, and anything above a ninety five will get you fifteen extra points. And I ain't givin' no exceptions, so don't ask!"

"You're the best Mr. T!" someone yelled, causing the students to break out in another round of cheers and hoots.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled to himself. "Alright, alright, settle down. Jeez, you'd think I just gave you all a pass to not take the final. Now listen up and take notes so you'll do well on the next test," he said. He turned on the overhead projector and pulled a power point up on his computer. "This next unit takes us back about four and a half centuries ago. Its going to cover the original forming of modern day cities, and the forming and separation of the human and demonic communities."

The dog like ears on the top of his head flattened as the students became restless again. Excited whispers and murmurs were exchanged, and any students that were slouching suddenly sat up straight in their seats. He could hear every word they said, though judging by some of what they were saying, they had all underestimated his demonic hearing.

"Hey teach," one of the more brave students tentatively started, "your half demon. Have you ever been to the demonic communities?"

"And the questions begin!" he sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, I lived there. From the time the communities formed until about fifty years ago."

More murmurs.

He pressed on, hastily getting started. "Now before the separate communities were formed, humans and demons lived in the same lands. Human lords and their castles full of their subjects mostly ruled over land that had not been claimed by the more powerful demons known as daiyoukai. Generally speaking, the lesser demons that lived on the lands of the human lords would give trouble to the villages by destroying crops, eating livestock, polluting water supplies, and sometimes even going after human prey."

"What's the difference between a daiyoukai and a lesser demon?" someone yelled out, shoving his hand into the air but not bothering to wait to be called on.

"Uh…well," he said reluctantly. Any other year, he would have ignored the question, staying strictly on the material he was required to teach. But any information he could give to Kagome was welcomed. "Daiyoukai are the more powerful demons. They conceal their true form, taking a more human like appearance on most occasions, with a few distinct demon qualities like markings on their skin or pointed ears, sometimes even a tail depending on the type. The lesser demons…they're the ones you hear about in kids' stories. Their power levels are low, but they make up for in in size or brute strength, and they tend to look more animal like than humanoid."

"So like, the daiyoukai are the nice demons?" a girl asked, sounding exceedingly stupid.

"Ah, no," he said trying to sound as patient as possible. Which he was failing at. "Daiyouaki…look, the thing you all have to understand about demons is that demons don't think the same way humans do. Every living creature has three drives in life, food, mating, and power. The main difference in humans and demons behavior is that demons recognize this, and pursue those three goals, not bothering with things that hold humans back like emotions, fears, and material things, unless they can use material things to demonstrate power. To demons, humans are weak and pathetic. They despise weakness, so most of them prefer to ignore humans until absolutely necessary, but in the days before the communities, humans were considered easy prey for lesser demons, which was why the humans began to fear demons in the first place. But its not like all demons are exactly the same. Most of them couldn't care less about humans in general, but like humans, you'll find exceptions everywhere. Which is why the communities were formed in the first place," he said turning back to the presentation displayed on the screen and attempting to get back on topic.

"Humans started getting paranoid about demons attacking them, especially since many of the demons humans actually encountered were far from humanoid in appearance. Those who possessed spiritual powers began to learn attack methods, initially intended only to protect humans from demons that attacked them, but as the number of these monks and priestesses grew, their aggression towards all demons increased, and they often when after harmless demons that had the misfortune of walking into them. Naturally the lesser demons began to retaliate, furious that the humans had the gall to challenge them. Massive battles occurred, and many were slaughtered from both sides. Finally, the population of both humans and demons had decreased so much, the Lord of the daiyoukai stepped in and proposed to the humans the idea of the separate communities."

"There's a 'Lord'?" someone asked interrupting the main topic once again. "What does he do? Is he like a governor or something?"

"Ha! I wish!" he snorted. "Governors share power with the rest of the government. Demons don't have government, they have a court." Noting the baffled and bemused expressions of the students faces, he figured he'd have to explain more. "Couple weeks ago, we studied the feudal era," he began. "Think of it this way. The ruling system worked. You obtain power by being born noble or possessing cunning and strength. The whole mindset for that entire era came from the demons. Like I said, the system worked, so the demons kept it. Practically noting has changed in the demonic communities since the forming of them so long ago. Sure they have a few modern conveniences, they ain't Amish or anything, but the ruling system still stands. The Lord of the court is the strongest, most powerful daiyoukai. His power over all other demons is absolute, and anyone who goes against him is most likely killed."

Several students gasped and many looked disbelieving at their teacher. "Ain't that a little harsh?" someone asked.

"Yeah, no chiz," Inuyasha said bitterly. "Why d'ya think I wanted to move out?"

"Are demons a lot stronger than humans?" one girl asked, her voice practically squeaking with fear.

He looked at the girl for a moment, and then in answer, used one hand to raise his desk effortlessly above his head, balanced it on a single finger and began to spin it like a basketball.

Several students breathed in sharply, and Inuyasha had trouble suppressing a smirk when he noticed Kagome rolling her eyes in her seat in the back of the class. It was the same way he had answered Kagome when she'd asked him the same question last year.

Kami…had it really only been a year? It felt like so much longer…

He sat his desk down carefully, trying not to disturb the classroom beneath him too much.

"How fast are demons!" One student demanded, looking intently at his teacher.

"Not sure of an exact number," he said thoughtfully. "But it isn't hard for a demon to outrun the bullet trains."

Students exchanged looks of fear and amazement. "How long do demons live for?" a girl said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Depends on the power level. Lesser demons can live for a few thousand years maybe, but daiyoukai never die, unless they're killed of course."

"So what, daiyoukai just stop growing, and they live forever?"

"Pretty much," Inuyasha said, scratching at the back of his head. "It takes five hundred years for a demon to reach maturity, and then their human forms stay looking around twenty one or so in human years until a stronger daiyoukai or something else kills them."

"So basically, daiyoukai are stronger, faster, and live longer than humans. They could kill us all, without even trying!" a boy called out angrily. The boys murmured in agreement, looking pissed at their own weaknesses, and the girl exchanged petrified looks and anxious whispers.

"And this is why I hate this unit!" Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, demons are strong. But humans are too, just in different ways. Humans who have spiritual power are the biggest threat to daiyoukai. The demons agreed to the idea of the communities for a reason, it was for their own protection as well as the humans."

But his words seemed to have no effect on his students. This was the trouble with humans. They seemed to search for the down side to everything, refusing to believe in the truth if it meant they could wallow in self-pity for a while!

"You want to hear the honest truth?" he said, becoming truly annoyed at his students now. "All demons follow the Lord. They know that he's stronger, and they know he could kill them in a second. So they don't go against him, ever. And the current Lord…he _hates_ humans. He _despises _them. He hates them so much, that he'd rather not be reminded of their existence at all. He hates humans so much, that he wants nothing to do with them, and by his order, demons are to have nothing to do with them either. Sure, every now and then, some stupid arse demon decides to wreak havoc, but in all truth, a human hasn't been killed or seriously injured by a demon since the formation of the communities. And the demons that do try something are thrown in the prison humans have made for demons, Jigoku."

The fear in the room began to diminish, but it didn't disappear completely. Students fidgeted nervously in their seats, their gazes downcast. One had raised slowly in the back of the classroom and his eyes widened in surprise to see that it was Kagome's hand that was raised. She never brought attention to herself in his class.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"Jigoku…" she started out softly. "Doesn't that mean…I mean, isn't the literal translation for Jigoku…Hell?"

He waited a moment before he answered. It was times like this when he cursed his mate's intelligence. "Yes."

"And…does the name…fit?" she asked, and all the student's eyes were glued to him.

"…I've…only been there once," he said, debating just how much he should say. "When I was still applying to move from the demonic communities. And…well, honestly I'd rather be killed by the Lord of the demonic courts than be locked up there for the rest of my life," he said, surprising himself a little by admitting to his fear of the place in front of so many.

Dead silence filled the room, and the students stared wide eyed at the teacher, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable with there intense gazes. "Is it really that bad Mr. Takahashi?" one girl murmured in a small voice.

"For a full demon," he began seriously, "nothing is more humiliating or degrading than being detained by humans. Demons are connected to nature, which is why they kept forests and wildlife untouched. Being locked away, surrounded by metal and concreate, confined by the one's they deem as weaker…it's a crueler punishment than death."

* * *

><p>Miroku had always been a lover. He loved to love, and for as long as he could remember, he got as much love as he possibly could. His problem was, he couldn't seem to stop. He couldn't help himself. The opposite sex fascinated him, and he loved finding all the different types of women. He loved the challenge of finding out their secrets, the little things brought them to their peak and back. He'd <em>made love<em> to all types of women before, shy women, loud women, tall women, and short women. Blonds and brunets, anime freaks and environmentalists. Any kind of woman you can think of, he'd been with. And he had loved every minute of it all.

But his attention span was short, and he found that if he was with a particular woman for too long, life would become boring. So he never loved a woman more than a few times before moving on. A new soul to figure out and love, a new challenge.

He had to admit, a small part of him, buried deep within his conscience, and I mean deep, because his conscience loved women too, he felt the tiniest amount of guilt for the women he loved so briefly. But he was always very straightforward about how he worked with them. Women often asked him what he wanted from them, and he would answer them truthfully.

"I want to see what makes you tick."

The part that women didn't seem to understand was that was _all_ he wanted from them. He'd left more than a few broken hearts behind him, and he'd be lying if he said that his name didn't leave a bitter taste in the mouths of some women. And it hurt him to see women in pain, it truly did.

But he just couldn't seem to stop.

He walked down the hall, bouncing on his heels a little in his excitement as he approached his latest love. One lovely Fujihara Sango. Just the thought of her made his heart jump in his chest, like a child with a large present waiting to be unwrapped. And with Miss Sango…he had only begun to tear the paper off the box.

Every time he was with her, he discovered something new and erotic about her. Things about her personality and her interests, things that spiked her anger, and things that turned her on. He learned places that brought her greater pleasures, and he thoroughly enjoyed taking full advantage with them. One thing was for certain, he'd only scratched the tip of the ice berg with this one, and he positively couldn't wait to figure the rest of her out.

Students brushed past him in the hallways, on their way to lunch. It was break time, for the teachers as well. But he knew that Sango would be in her classroom. She had taken to waiting for him there, or in other more secret locations, during these brief breaks in the middle of the school day.

He rounded the corner and saw her room, the door slightly ajar, beckoning him to come in. He accepted the invitation and entered the classroom to see her, standing with her back turned towards him as she erased the notes from the previous class off of the white board.

He decided to take advantage of her unawareness to his presence. He silently snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist suddenly, pressing a kiss to the side of her face and whispering to her, "Lovely to see you my dear Sango!"

She twisted from his grasp and said, "Hello Miroku," with a little sigh, and continued to clean off the marker stains.

Miroku blinked for a moment, surprised, before hastily stepping up his charm. "Don't you think that could wait until later? I've missed you terribly over the weekend you know," he said, flashing her his winning smile that had all women's heads turning in his direction.

"Sorry, but this can't wait," she said, avoiding his eyes as she stared intently at her task on hand.

"Come now, Sango dearest," he said mischievously.

He moved to give her a kiss that would surely knock her breath away, but was stopped as she put her hands between them, forcefully pushing him away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, loosing patience. He was all for playing hard to get, but something about her didn't seem playful. And it confused him.

"Miroku," she said, sighing again. "Listen, you're a really nice guy and all,"

What…what was she doing?

"And I've had a lot of fun messing around with you,"

This couldn't be…he had heard about this speech before, but he hadn't thought he'd ever hear it! And directed at _him_?

"But the honest truth is, I'm bored of you," she finished simply.

He felt his stomach drop.

"You…you're bored…of _me_?" he chocked out, his voice croaking like he hadn't had water in ages. "But how could you…I've never…WHAT?"

"I thought you understood," she asked, looking genuinely surprised at his reaction. "I thought we were just screwing around for fun…I didn't think you wanted something more from it."

"I didn't want anything more!" he said, far louder than necessary. "But I…I'm not…I haven't finished!" he ended lamely.

She raised her eyebrows at him, glaring at him with a heat he didn't know she could posses. Something else he had yet to figure out about her, and one more reason why it couldn't be allowed to end just yet.

"All I wanted was for something to do, something new and exciting," she said, her eyes never losing that shrewd look as she stared unwaveringly at his eyes. "But new and exciting things get old fast. What we've been doing…it's become like a routine. And I _hate_ routine. I need to move on, Miroku. Something new…a new challenge."

His mouth was dry. He couldn't think straight. Here, for the first time in his life, a woman was rejecting him. He couldn't accept this. He _wouldn't _accept this.

"No!" he said harshly. "You'll see…I'll make you see! You want excitement?" he said glaring right back into her savvy eyes. "Just remember that you asked for this!"

Her eyebrows raised even higher than they already were, if that was even possible. "Right, right," she said, sounding unconvinced. "Just do me one favor," she said, turning her back to him and walking towards the door. "Shut the door behind you when you leave."

With that, the baffling woman hit the light switch, leaving the shell shocked Miroku alone in the dark, wondering what the HELL had just happened!

* * *

><p><em>Get a bag packed tonight. I'll come by and pick up your stuff.<em> Inuyasha sent to Kagome's phone just as soon as the bell for lunch sounded.

A moments wait, and she responded with a simple, **Sure thing, see you at 8.**

He sat back in his chair, sighing as he impatiently pushed his long silver hair from his eyes. He opened the top drawer to his desk and grimaced as he looked at the contents all jumbled around from when he spun it around. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't be answering any questions again! The students had gotten him so off topic…hell, the board of teachers would probably get mad for going off the curriculum if he did it again.

Reaching his hand inside his pant's pocket, he fingered the plane tickets that he had shoved in there for safe keeping. A feeling of dread entered his stomach again at the reminder of the danger he was bringing his mate into. Surely Sesshomaru realized that this was going every instinct he had as a dog demon! But then again, would the bastard even care? Even though he was well over a thousand years old, he still hadn't found his mate. Not that the pompous demon would degrade himself to do such a thing as tedious as searching for his intended anyway.

Kagome's face entered his mind again, and he felt nauseous at the possibility that something might happen to her. He…he'd never be able to forgive himself if anything so much as touched her! He couldn't stand it!

What if Sesshomaru threatened her? He hated humans, so it wasn't hard to see him killing her without a second thought! But would he be willing to go through the hassle it would be if human died while in the demonic communitites? But even if he wouldn't kill her, would he deem himself above harming her? Kami…what if he discovered that they had not mated!

Inuyasha paled at the thought. Sesshomaru hated him enough as it was, so the knowledge that he had discovered his mate over a year ago and had _not_ mated her, he was fairly sure he'd be fighting for his very life against the daiyoukai once again. Even if he didn't try to kill him, there would be no way Sesshomaru would let it stand.

What if…what if he demanded that they –

"INUYASHA!" a voice yelled, bringing Inuyasha abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Miroku?" he asked, startled, looking at the flustered teaching standing in the doorway. He knew he needed help, and here, like a miracle, was the only person he could trust enough for help.

"I need your help!" both men said at the same time. The both blinked, a little surprised.

"Mine's more important!" Miroku yelled like a spoiled child being deprived of what he wanted.

"I doubt it!" Inuyasha growled. "I've been 'summoned' back to the demonic communities, and I'm supposed to bring my _human mate _there with me!"

"Mine tops it!" Miroku said stubbornly, and Inuyasha wondered if the man had even heard what he had said.

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped. "But you sure as hell better make it quick!"

"It's Sango!" he gasped. "She…she doesn't want me!"

Inuyasha looked at him in blank shock. "_THAT'S _what's so important?" Inuyasha roared indignantly, but Miroku pressed on.

"I just don't understand it!" he cried, sinking into an empty desk and burying his face in his hands. "She said she was _bored_! Of _ME_! Women don't get bored of me, I get bored of them!" He raised his head, and from the dead look he gave the hanyou, Inuyasha wondered if the man might actually cry.

"Keh, it's what you deserve!" Inuyasha said bitterly, showing no pity for the womanizer. "You lead on girls left to right! Now you know how they feel."

"I have to figure out a way to impress her…excite her!" he said desperately, ignoring Inuyasha's reprimands. "But I don't have any clue how!" he cried banging his head against the desk in defeat. "Help me, Inuyasha, my friend! Please!" he begged, lifting his head enough to look pleadingly into the history teacher's eyes.

"How should I know what you should do?" Inuyasha said, irritated. "The only way I know to surprise a girl is to tell them that they're my mate and that I'll love them until the end of time. And I don't think that would work for you, seeing as neither one of you are demon. But hell…it would be a surprise," he said, thinking back to when he told Kagome that she was his mate. Her jaw had nearly hit the floor.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he whined annoyingly.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha snapped. "You have a cousin a few years younger than you, right? Why don't you ask her what to do? If you're having trouble understanding a girl, ask a girl."

"That's…that's _brilliant_, Inuyasha!" Miroku said, leaping to his feet. "Thank you Inuyasha, my dear, dear, friend!" he grabbed Inuyasha's hand, shaking his hand vigorously. "And perfect timing, I'm seeing her tonight! AH! A thousand thanks!" and with that, Miroku ran from the classroom, ignoring Inuyasha's calls after him.

"Oi! What about my problem?" Inuyasha cried, outraged at his only friends insensitivity. "Keh, you probably wouldn't have been able to help me anyway," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Miroku hadn't seen his cousin during the remainder of the day, even though she went to school where he worked. But then again, he didn't want to embarrass her for asking for dating advise from her in front of all her friends.<p>

He usually went to his aunt and cousins' house once a week for diner, and also to check up on his widowed aunt and his eccentric grandfather. He had two cousins, the older one was seventeen, old enough to be able to give him advise about women, as long as she wasn't dating anyone herself, that is.

After stopping by his apartment to get changed out of his work clothes after school, he began to walk towards his only living family's home, and the place he had spent the last year and a half of his high school career after his father had died when he was almost seventeen.

It was a hard place to miss. A giant set of stone steps lead up to an accent holy ground, where the shrine that had been in his family's position for centuries rested. He climbed the incredible staircase, pausing halfway up in order to catch his breath. No matter how many time he would walk up that staircase, it would always leave him breathless and panting by the time he reached the top.

"Thank the Lord!" he gasped when he finally reached the top, gulping air like a fish.

"Hey Miroku!" a voice called. "Heads up!"

With an expert kick, a young boy around the age of seven shot a soccer ball at the winded man.

"What's up, Souta?" he said, straightening in time to stop the ball from rolling down the steps of death with his foot. "You know where your sister is?"

"Yeah. Kagome's inside helping mom put diner on the table," Souta said, walking over and picking up the ball.

"And you're out here so you don't have to help, am I correct?" he said, smiling wickedly at the boy.

"I learned from the best! " he said happily, returning the evil grin.

"Miroku, Souta! Get in here and help me get the dishes out!" came Kagome's voice, and both boys' smiles vanished.

"We forgot the first rule," Souta groaned.

"Never be seen by the one who got roped into helping," Miroku said glumly, trudging inside to help his aunt and cousin with dinner.

* * *

><p>All throughout the meal, Kagome sat fidgeting in her seat, her foot tapping anxiously as she checked her watch every minute or so. Miroku didn't bring up the topic he wanted to discuss with her. It was bad enough he was going to have to tell her about his failure, and he didn't think he could handle it if his whole family knew.<p>

He was about to ask Kagome for a private word, when Kagome suddenly stood saying, "Thanks for dinner, Mama! I've got a project to finish for school tonight, so I better get working! Nice to see you Miroku!" and with that she dashed from the room, not even bothering to put up her plate.

"Uh…what just…?" Miroku began, confused as hell. "Is Kagome feeling alright? She seemed uneasy all through dinner!"

"Perhaps a demon has possessed her!" his grandfather said seriously, a dark look coming over him. "I thought I felt a slight demonic presence earlier, but I disregarded it! How could I have been so foolish! Souta! Go out to the shed and bring me all the ofudas you can find!"

"Jii-chan," Miroku said exasperatedly. "Demons live behind the boarders. It isn't possible for one to posses Kagome. Maybe she's upset about something…" he trailed of thoughtfully.

"But who can understand workings of a young girl's thoughts? The inner mechanisms of her mind are an enigma," Souta said wisely, stuffing a colossal amount of food into his mouth.

"Don't put so much food at your mouth at one time, dear," his mother said kindly as Miroku's jaw dropped. Was this kid really only seven years old?

He shook his head, deciding it didn't matter. Standing, he picked up his plate and said, "Thank you for dinner, auntie. I'll go say goodbye to Kagome, and then be on my way."

"Must you go so soon?" his aunt said, looking sadly at him.

"I'm afraid so," he said, smiling at her. "It isn't easy being a teacher."

"Well then be safe dear!" she called after him as he left the kitchen and began his ascent to the second floor to ask Kagome his question.

But something was wrong. Kagome's door was closed, something he wasn't used to seeing. As he got closer, he could hear her voice, and it sounded like she was speaking to someone.

He stepped softly trying to listen in on what she was saying.

"What about this one? Will it do?" her voice sounded, a little muffled because of the closed door.

"No, no! It's too short! Wear one that covers as much skin as possible, your scent can't get through!" came another, _distinctly male_, voice.

"I would think you preferred the shorter one," she said, sounding accusing.

"Hm, maybe usually, but not this time, wench," said the other voice, lowering in pitch and misting over with a hint of lust.

Miroku saw red. There was a _boy_. In there with his baby cousin. _Alone_. No one, and I repeat _NO ONE_, touched his baby cousin!

Miroku ran, charging at the door, and forced it open with his shoulder. He nearly fell to the floor, but stoped himself from stumbling as he looked up murderously into the face of the man holding Kagome close to his filthy body in an embrace.

"Get her hand off her – " he started, practically growling with furry, but blanched when he saw exactly _who_ it was throwing a hand out protectively over his baby cousin.

"_Inuyasha?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO <strong>_xXs0watifimcrazyXx_**! I LOVE YOU LIL COUZ!**_

_**You should go to her page and send her a message saying happy birthday… just saying. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HIT 50 REVIEWS ALREADY! Good LORD you guys are amazing! Thank you thank you thank you SO EFFING MUCH! **_

_**Ily wamham~!**_

_**~Lions Heart **_獅子の心_**(ROAR! ^-^)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Making History

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p><em>But, if I tell the world,<em>

_I'll never say enough_

_Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do _

_If I end up with you... __**~ADELE Chasing Pavements**_

* * *

><p>Eight couldn't have come any slower. All throughout dinner, she checked her watch as discreetly as possible. It was so stupid of her to agree for Inuyasha to come over! He had come over once before, uninvited mind you, but it hadn't been as big of a deal. She had been home alone that night as she was sick and her grandfather and mother had gone out to Souta's soccer game.<p>

But this…this was much different. Not only was her whole family _here_, but it was the night her cousin Miroku had decided to come for dinner. She loved Miroku a lot, but he was very protective of her. When she had been about twelve, her uncle had been in a very bad car accident while he was out driving with her father and Miroku. It had been raining, and her uncle had lost control of the car. It had tumbled down the side of a short cliff rolling and crashing into trees as it went. Her uncle and father had been killed instantly…but by some miracle, Miroku survived with a jagged piece of glass puncturing a hole though his right hand as his only serious injury, though to this day, there was still a scar.

It had been devastating…for their entire family. Souta had still only been a baby, and Miroku found himself with no other family but them. Her mother had lost her brother and husband, all at once, but if she ever felt like breaking down, she never did, and was strong for her nephew and two children. Kagome and Miroku had found comfort in each other. For the short year and a half that Miroku stayed at the shrine, the two had become closer than brother and sister. That relationship remained, even long after Miroku left for collage to be a teacher. Once, when she had been in middle school, some boy whose name she had long forgotten had broken her heart, and Miroku had come all the way home the next day to make him apologize to her. Needless to say, the whole ordeal ended with Miroku nearly getting arrested.

She did love Miroku, a lot. But if there was _one person_ who she wanted to never find out about her relationship with her history teacher…it was him. She could feel his eyes watching her curiously through dinner, and she knew he would ask her about it as soon as he got her alone. And Kagome…well, she couldn't lie to Miroku if her life depended on it, he could always see through her.

A quick glance down at her watch revealed that it was almost eight, and she stood up quickly.

"Thanks for dinner, Mama! I've got a project to finish for school tonight, so I better get working! Nice to see you Miroku!" she said, dashing out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. She flew up the stairs to her room and through the open door to see Inuyasha crawling in through the window she had left open for him.

She quickly shut the door behind her, locking it for good measure. By the time she had turned back around to face him, he was there, and he pressed his lips briefly against her cheek in greeting.

"You got your stuff packed?" he said, his voice lowered so as not to alert her family downstairs.

"Ah…no," she said sheepishly.

"I told you to get packed before I came over!" he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well I didn't know what kind of clothes I should pack!" she huffed. "Formal, semiformal, casual….you didn't give me anything to work with here!"

He sighed, shaking his head a little bit. "No matter what you pack, you're going to feel out of place," he said walking over to her closet. "They all wear clothes like they did in the feudal era. Kimonos with swords strapped to their sides."

"Why is that?" Kagome said, coming over to join in his search.

"To hell if I know," he said shrugging. "But I personally don't feel like pulling out my old robes, and I don't care one way or another if I blend in with them or not. Dang, wench, don't you have anything besides skimpy skirts?" he said, pushing aside skirt after skirt after skirt…

"Skirts are comfy!" she said defensively. "What about this one?" she said, pulling a yellow dress that looked like it would reach to her knees. "Will it do?"

"No, no! It's too short! Wear one that covers as much skin as possible, your scent can't get through," he said, taking the yellow dress from her hands and tossing it to the bed.

"I would think you preferred the shorter one," she said accusingly, glaring at him narrowed, stormy eyes.

"Hm, maybe usually, but not this time wench," he said, his voice lowering as he moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, and her head tilted up automatically, capturing him completely with her mesmerizing eyes.

He was so distracted by her, that he didn't notice the presence of another's aura until the door was smashed open, and someone stumbled through it, nearly hitting the floor but catching himself in the knick of time. Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him, splaying out his arms in front of her to shield her and crouching slightly in a defensive stance.

"Get your hands off her – " the man started, but he stopped and his face paled as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "_Inuyasha?_" he ground out, and Inuyasha had to admit that he felt just as surprised as his friend was.

"Yo," he said, keeping his stance in front of Kagome. "What are you doing here, Miroku?"

"_Me_?" Miroku cried shock leaving his features only to be replaced by fury. "What the hell are _you_ doing here!"

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome said, peeking out over Inuyasha's shoulder, her eyes wide and swirling with fear and shock. "You know Miroku?"

"Him? Yeah," he said, still staring at Miroku, who was spluttering, trying and failing to form words. "You know this pervert?"

"She's my cousin!" Miroku yelled before Kagome could answer. "And just what in seven hells are you doing here!"

"Well I was trying to tell you earlier, but you ran out before I had the chance," Inuyasha said coolly, but he never took his glaring eyes from him, making it very clear that he wouldn't permit him to come any closer to his nervous mate. "And I'd appreciate it if you lowered your voice, lecher."

Miroku's face turned red with fury. He took a step forward, making to grab Kagome from Inuyasha, but stopped dead when the half demon let out a positively terrifying growl and bared his teeth at the human male that was threatening his mate.

He took a step back quickly, knowing better than to challenge a demon. "So your 'mate'," Miroku said slowly, "is my cousin."

"Guess so," Inuyasha said flatly, leaving to room for discussion or argument.

"And you're taking, _my baby cousin_, into the demonic communities?" he said, his anger getting the better of him and raising the level of his voice again.

"That would be the current problem on hand," Inuyasha said, his shoulders stiffening at the uncomfortable reminder.

"Like hell if I'm going to let that happen!" Miroku roared. "There's no way I'm going to let you take Kagome into something that dangerous!"

"You didn't seem to care this much when I asked for your help earlier!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, well I didn't know that you so called 'mate' was _my cousin_!" Miroku said, looking like he was ready to kill the hanyou.

"In all fairness, I didn't know that _my _mate was your cousin," Inuyasha said, putting a special emphasis on 'my' while using one hand to push Kagome farther behind him.

"You bastard!" Miroku said, losing his self-restraint, and charging at the half demon.

In one fluid movement, Inuyasha shoved Kagome backwards with one hand so that she landed with a soft gasp on her bed, and he dropped to one knee, narrowly avoiding the fist that Miroku had carelessly aimed at his head. Miroku brought up his knee sharply towards the half demon's now lowered chin, but Inuyasha brought his palm swiftly up to meet Miroku's leg, pushing his fellow teacher off balance and making him fall to the floor.

Miroku twisted with surprising speed for a human and launched himself back towards Inuyasha, emitting a guttural cry as he swung hit after hit at the demon. Inuyasha simply dodged and ducked, avoiding the humans feeble attacks with little effort, growls sounding low in his chest but continuously growing as he tried desperately to restrain his instincts to kill this threat to himself and his mate.

A silver ear flicked towards Kagome's direction as she cried out frantically to her cousin, and his momentary distraction was enough for Miroku to get a lucky hit, barely grazing Inuyasha's jaw with a right hook.

Inuyasha's patience slipped.

He lunged, sailing right past the pervert's extended fist and reaching for the neck that Miroku had so foolishly left open for attack. His hand closed around fragile skin, and Kagome's shriek of his name reverberated in his ears. Still using his momentum, he slammed Miroku down to the ground, knocking the air out of the weaker man as his back hit the floor. But Miroku still didn't give up.

Locking his knee around the hanyou's ankle, he twisted violently, trying to make Inuyasha roll off him and release the hold he had on his neck. But Inuyasha wasn't half demon for nothing. He used the twist of Miroku's body against him, causing him to flip so that he was on his stomach, face pressed uncomfortably in the carpet. Quickly grabbing his arms, Inuyasha used one hand to hold Miroku's wrists behind his back, and pressed his other hand firmly between Miroku's shoulder blades, keeping his torso from rising from the ground. Miroku's legs continued to kick in a feeble attempt to throw the hanyou off.

Red rimed Inuyasha's vision, and Miroku's struggles were only making it harder for him not to kill the man beneath him. Growls tore through his chest, low and feral, and the vibrations seemed to cause the entire room to tremble in fear.

"Quit moving!" Inuyasha hissed. Blood was pounding in his ears, and his demon blood was boiling in his veins. Every instinct within him screamed at him to end this miserable whelp's life, remove him from the world so that he would no longer be a threat to his mate. His world was a hazy blur. He felt a soft but firm pressure on his arm, and he heard Kagome's soft reassuring voice, but he couldn't hear her words over the blood rushing through his ears.

Finally he felt Miroku still. Inuyasha took deep breaths, still struggling to control his inner demon. The world slowly came back into focus. He could still feel adrenalin, the primal urge to protect his mate at all cost. The part of his mind mostly controlled by his demonic blood seemed to scream at him, furious at his weakness.

'_He's…my friend…her kin,' _he thought, desperately, trying anything to sway the bloodlust that kept Miroku's face firmly planted into the ground.

With the greatest effort it had ever cost him, Inuyasha raised his eyes, searching for his mate. She was kneeling next to him, her long, warm hand placed firmly on his shoulder. Her stormy eyes were filled with anger, seeming to crackle with energy and the promise of lightning, and his gut twisted uncomfortably as guilt washed over him. He had attacked Miroku…a human and Kagome's cousin. Of course she'd be upset with him. But her angry eyes weren't looking at him, they were turned downward in Miroku's direction. It was then that he became more aware of her hand on him. It should be pulling, trying desperately to get him off her family. But it wasn't. Her hand gripped his shoulder. Firm and comforting. _Supporting_.

The rest of his senses seemed to come back, and he heard Miroku's voice, muffled as it was by the carpet of Kagome's room.

"-crazy if you think I'm just going to let him touch you!" Miroku was gritting out.

Inuyasha snarled and pushed the idiot's face harder into the floor.

"And what are you planning on doing about it, Miroku?" Kagome asked, a dark tone in her voice that Inuyasha had learned long ago meant that there was about to be a hell of a storm.

"It's against the law!" Miroku cried, desperately trying to make his younger cousin see reason. "You're seventeen, Kagome! He's five hundred!"

"Four hundred seventy three!" Kagome snapped, and Inuyasha had to suppress the urge to smile slightly. She had remembered. "And I turn eighteen two weeks before I graduate."

"I won't let you!" Miroku said, trying to force the hanyou off him again. "I'll – "

"You'll what?" Kagome said, her voice flowing with bitterness. "You going to tattle on me like we're six years old or something? I'm not a little kid Miroku! This isn't some stupid little game! Inuyasha is risking everything he's worked fifty years to build to keep me safe! If we don't go to the demonic communities now, he'll be sent back there for good!" her voice cracked on her last word and her hand clenched tightly on his shoulder. "You don't want me going into the demonic communities? Well tough! Because if something happens and he gets sent back to live there, I'm going with him!" she finished stubbornly, and the fierce expression on her face told Miroku that she was deathly serious.

Miroku's eyes grew wide and his brow crinkled a mixture of hurt, shock, and fear. "Kagome…why? I don't understand!" he said, his voice nearing a whimper. "Why would you want to live in the demonic communities? What about your mother? What about Souta and Jii-chan? What about your friends and collage, what about me! Why would you leave everything behind and live in the demonic communities?"

"I'd be worth it," Kagome said, her voice going soft as her eyes welled up with unwanted tears. "I love Inuyasha, Miroku. And I'd do anything if it meant I could be with him."

Miroku's face lost what little color it still had, and he seemed to deflate beneath the half demon still pinning him to the floor. "You…you love…but, you shouldn't…I mean… you're too young! You're not supposed to fall in love yet, Kagome!"

"But it's true," she said, her voice not going above a whisper, tears escaping her eyes as she looked at Miroku intently. "I love him, with all my heart." The room was quiet as the cousins stared at each other, and the only sound was the soft patter of rain hitting the window as the sky joined Kagome and shed tears of it's own.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes from his mate's face. He always thought she looked beautiful, and she always had on a brave face. She always seemed strong. But looking at her now, with tears falling like gentle raindrops as she knelt of the floor by his side, she had never looked so magnificently stunning and vulnerable. Inuyasha finally understood just how great her fear was that she would loose him, and something within him hardened.

He would never leave her behind. He wouldn't allow it. He'd always be there for her, body and soul, no matter what it cost him. He would keep her safe, even if it meant giving up everything.

"Inuyasha," Miroku finally said after what felt like an eternity. "Do you think you could get off me now?" he said, growling slightly and wriggling his wrists in the hanyou's iron grip.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's eye, waiting for confirmation, and got off the human man when she nodded her head a little, trying to hide the tears that still ran down her cheeks.

Inuyasha wanted to hold his mate, wipe her tears away for her. But he didn't think he should push his luck with her obviously protective cousin in the room. Miroku pushed himself up to a seated position across from his baby cousin and looked disbelieving into her eyes, like he was only seeing her for the first time.

"Kami…" he breathed softly. "When did you get all grown up? What happened to that little girl that used to cry when someone called her feet big?"

"I finally grew into my feet, I guess," Kagome said, choking on her laugh as she tried to wipe the rest of the tears from her eyes.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she returned the hug, still sniffing a bit. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably at the sight. _He_ wanted to be the one giving his mate comfort, and his demon blood was feeling hot again at the sight of someone else so close to his mate. But he squashed down his feelings. _'They're family after all…'_

"I still don't like this," Miroku said softly over Kagome's shoulder. "But I know that once you've set your mind to something, come hell or high water, you wont change your mind or give up."

"Hell yeah," Kagome's voice croaked as she leaned away from her cousin, giving him a weak smile.

Miroku turned to look at his coworker, his eyes holding a seriousness that Inuyasha had never known was even possible for the generally light natured man. "You will protect her, won't you? You won't let anything happen to her?"

"I'd die first," Inuyasha said, his golden eyes seeming to darken with determination.

Miroku looked at his friend, searching for any reasons to doubt that this half demon would live up to his promise. It seemed he didn't find any, because he turned back to Kagome a second later. "I want calls…not text messages, calls. Twice a day. If you miss one, I'm storming up to the borders myself and coming after you with guards from Jigoku, you understand?" he said fiercely.

"Okay, okay, geez, your starting to sound like Mama!" Kagome joked, but Miroku wasn't in the mood for kidding around.

"I'm being serious, Kagome," he said, his eyes pleading with her.

"I'll come back, Miroku, I promise," she whispered.

"It's not you coming back that I'm worried about," Miroku sighed darkly, getting to his feet. "It's you not coming back in once piece that I'm afraid of."

Inuyasha stood and held out a hand, helping his mate up off the floor. "I won't let anything to so much as touch her," he said, keeping his hold on her hand.

"No…I don't suppose you would, would you?" Miroku said somberly, his face betraying his fear and worry. "Just…just be careful…both of you," he said as he turned his back to the two people holding each other close. Miroku left the bedroom, closing the door carefully. He walked down the steps and said goodbye to his aunt, grandfather and cousin, saying that he had knocked over Kagome's desk by accident when they asked about the noise from earlier.

He took slow, deliberate steps down his family's shrine staircase, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and willed himself not to turn around and look at Kagome's lighted window. His thoughts flashed back to the time when he had really gotten to know his cousin. Twelve years old, the pain of losing her beloved father still so fresh in her still rounded face. How she somehow managed to cheer him and bring him out of the depression he had sunk into after his father and uncle's death, even though her loss had been as great as his own. She had been so much younger then, and only now did he realize that he had always thought of her as that same little girl with shining tears in her large gray eyes. As he hit the bottom step, Miroku finally allowed himself to look back, but he was long past the point of being able to see anything but the sign at the top of the giant stone staircase. Kagome wasn't twelve anymore…she was almost grown. And Miroku wondered how the hell he had missed it.

* * *

><p>As the week progressed, things went about much the same way they normally did. Kagome would force herself out of bed just in time to catch the bus to school so she wouldn't have to walk. She went to all her classes, ate with her friends at lunch, and texted Inuyasha whenever she could manage without her friends noticing.<p>

Miroku taught his mythologies classes per usual, and spent any time he had trying desperately to help Inuyasha think of a way to keep Kagome from having to go to the demonic communities...without her knowledge, of course.

Inuyasha continued to teach, staying more or less on the actual curriculum and for the most part ignored stupid or offensive questions the students relentlessly asked him about the demonic communities and his own demonic heritage. It wasn't like the vultures needed to know his whole back story to pass the exam. To some of the students' surprise, there was never once a conflict between their teacher and Kagome, and there was no mention of a Friday detention for her, which they had all grown accustomed to. Things were calm, and the students it seemed were unaware of the anticipation building steadily around them.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was becoming frustrated. All week, she had been watching Takahashi's classes. She had made deliberate detours past the usually loud history classroom, searching for any sign that there might be something that indicated there was more than a teacher-student relationship between Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi. But there were no calls to stay a few extra minutes after class, no signs of a detention, nothing suspicious or unusual at all. And it bothered her.

She had been sure, _so_ sure, that there was something there. But by the looks of things, she had been wrong…but…no. She was never wrong. Never. There was something missing, there had to be. Something was going on behind closed doors that she was just missing…and she would find out what it was.

The bell rang near the end of the day on Friday, and Kikyo was fighting her way through the throng of students.

Students rushed by, now running to get to their last class of the day before the weekend, and Kikyo was pushed roughly into the wall. "Really! I am a _teacher_!" she huffed indignantly as she straightened up, smoothing the wrinkles from her clothes and flattening her hair back into place before proceeding, this time with a bit more caution, to the history class at the end of the hallway.

The bell rang and doors closed on all sides of her as the last few straggling students rushed into the classrooms before they were counted late, and she now walked alone. The sound of her heels hitting the floor seemed magnified now that she wanted to be quiet, and she tried to step as softly as possible so she didn't draw any unwanted attention to herself.

She knew that Takahashi didn't have a class this period…it was the only free period they had at the same time. Something deep within her mind told her it would be pointless to try and find something out now, but she ignored it, listening instead to something more primal in her, telling her that it was better if he were alone.

Her heart gave a small involuntary lurch in her chest, and gave her head a hard shake, trying to get rid of the image of the hanyou with his shirt half opened out of her mind. It seemed to be popping up a lot lately…and she hated it.

She neared the door and slowed her steps, hardly breathing for fear of being heard, and froze completely when she heard voices inside the classroom.

" – hate this!" came an angry voice that definitely did _not _belong to the half demon history teacher.

"Trust me, I ain't feelin' any better about it than you are!" she heard Inuyasha say bitterly.

Kikyo pressed herself flat against the wall, head tilted towards the crack in the door, trying to listen better.

"Why in all the seven hells did you agree to this?" came the other voice she vaguely recognized as Mr. Houshi's, the mythologies teacher and the half demon's only known friend.

"I didn't!" Inuyasha snapped back. "That damn wench was arranging transportation before I could throw that little bugger Myoga out! And when I tried to tell her that we weren't going, she…she started crying and…I – "

"Folded like a house of cards!" Miroku's voice finished for him. "Such is the 'iron will' of a demon!" he snorted, and Kikyou heard something that sounded suspiciously like a book connecting with thick skull.

"I can't stand it when women cry! And it's worse when its her because she's my mate!" came Inuyasha's growl, and something inside Kikyo fractured.

Mate…

Of course she had heard the term before. How could she not, with her parents being who they were? For as long as the separate communities had existed, members of her family had been spiritualists. Those rare people blessed by the kami with the power to purify demons. Growing up, she had been told all the old stories about wars with demons where some prestigious member of her family had won, and kept the demons at bay. She had been taught everything known to human kind about demons. "Know the enemy," as her uncle would say. She had been brought up to despise demons, been taught how to use her own spiritual powers to kill them. She had been taught about their greatest weakness. Their mate.

She knew that every demon had a mate…one being to which they would willing give everything to protect. A demon's mate was everything to them. Their partner, their best friend…their lover…

Kikyo's hands curled into tight fists.

Of course Inuyasha had a mate…he was half demon. But a small part of had thought…hell had _hoped_, that he didn't have a…mate. He had as much human blood in him as demon blood after all.

Her stomach felt like it was dropping and her heart seemed the choke her, making it difficult to breath. She closed her eyes and felt burning tears behind her eyelids, and willed herself not to let them fall.

She shouldn't feel this way…he was hanyou. Half demon. Half enemy. Half everything she was supposed to hate. Just because there was some essence of human in him didn't mean he was anything more than those animals that lived behind the boarders. She had let her guard drop, she hadn't been cautious enough. She had been treating him like he was some sort of domesticated dog, but he wasn't. He was worse than a wild animal, unpredictable and dangerous. The purity of humanity tainted beyond salvation by the scum of the earth.

She felt the despair dripping steadily in her heart harden over, hatred quickly replacing it. Takahashi was _hanyou_. Spawn of evil and no better than _dirt_. She hated him…she _hated_ him!

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Miroku's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You told me that Sesshomaru hated humans…almost as much as he hates you! Why would he want you go back to the demonic communities, and with a human no less!"

"Because he likes being a complete asshole!" came Inuyasha's voice accompanied with the sound of a chair being slid across the floor as he stood. "He's claiming it's 'court procedure'," he sighed. "Because I'm technically a part of the demonic court, I have to 'present' my mate to his high and effing mighty 'Lordship'."

"This all sounds so medieval," Miroku said, and Kikyo saw the shadow of his feet as he walked past the door.

"That's because it is!" Inuyasha scoffed. "When you step into the demonic communities, you might as well be stepping back five hundred years into the past. Everything there is based off blood status. The more powerful your ancestors were, the more respect and power you have."

"Considering who your father is, shouldn't you have a pretty high position in the court system?" asked Miroku.

"Hardly! My mother's human blood cancels out my father's demon blood in their eyes. Most demons hate hanyou worse than humans, so no one was too upset when I appealed to move into the human communities," Inuyasha said, bitterly cool. "I'll bet the only reason they're making me do this is because they can't believe a hanyou managed to have a mate at all. I've never heard of another half demon having a mate before me…then again all the other half demons I've ever heard about never managed to survive past the first few hundred years of their life."

"So demons…kill hanyou…even if they're just children?" Miroku asked softly, his voice disbelieving.

"A hanyou…is a hanyou. Age doesn't make any difference. Hell…they younger they are, the easier they are to kill. Though ever since the communities were formed, there hasn't been a new hanyou…and hanyou were pretty scarce before then anyway."

"That's…that's inhumane!" Miroku said, sounding disgusted.

"Well…they aren't human, are they?" Inuyasha said flatly.

It was silent after that, and Kikyo listened hard, but there was no sound coming from the room. She wondered if she should leave while she still could, but was stopped by Miroku, speaking so softly that she almost missed what he said.

"I need to know, Inuyasha…give it to me straight. How likely is it that she'll come home to me safe?" his voice sounded strained, worry laced within every syllable.

"How do you think I survived growing up in the demonic communities?" Inuyasha whispered. "I swear on my life Miroku…I won't let _anything_ happen to her. Ever. I love her, she's my whole world. Besides, I've got the Tessaiga, remember? Nothing can beat me when I'm using it."

His voice sounded so determined, so devoted…so loving, and Kikyo didn't even notice the tear that escaped her eye as despair and hatred stabbed angrily at her heart. She turned and walked away, taking care not to make any noise.

Takahashi had a mate…a human mate. And he was taking her to the demonic communities…a human! What was more, she was quite possibly one of his students. Putting a minor at risk like that was…unacceptable. She had to put a stop to this, but she still didn't have any proof.

But they way they had been talking…Miroku Houshi…he obviously _knew_ whoever the poor girl was. There was where she would find her connection.

Once she was far enough away, she quickened her pace. She had to tell Mr. Nether right away.

* * *

><p>His palms were sweating, and he wiped them nervously of the front of his khaki pants, looking around anxiously at the crowds of people waiting in line at the airport. He didn't hear the woman working the metal detectors tell him to come forward until he felt Kagome's soft hand on his shoulder, and he gave a little start.<p>

"I said step forward, sir," the woman said, obviously annoyed at him.

He hastily stepped through the metal archway, but backtracked immediately when the alarm went off.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly at the woman who was now positively glaring at him. "Forgot about this," he said, and he pulled a silver chain off his head, and dropped it into a bucket passing through the scanner.

Kagome tried to get a look at it, but it disappeared from sight before she could tell what the charm on it was. She passed through the scanner after Inuyasha, and helped him gather their bags and shoes now rolling out from the scanner.

Inuyasha reached into the bucket and grabbed the necklace he had taken off and quickly slipped it over his head before grabbing their bags and sliding on his shoes.

"What is that?" Kagome asked curiously. Thinking back, she knew she had seen it before, especially on days when Inuyasha seemed to be in a bad mood, but she had never actually figured out what the off-white charm on it was.

"This…it's kind of like a good luck charm I guess," he said thoughtfully. "It'll be helpful if we have any kind of trouble."

"Hey you, demon!" came a shout from about fifteen feet away, and Inuyasha's ears twitched and swiveled towards the two police officers running towards them. He sighed exasperatedly and reached into his bag, pulling out a small file.

"Put your hands up!" one shouted, pointing a gun in his face. "These bullets are laced with spiritual energy, so you can bet your filthy ass you'll be feeling it if you try anything funny!"

Inuyasha lifted his hands, looking like he was bored, with the manila file in his right grip.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Kagome said angrily. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Gome…ix-nay on the elling-yay, they're just doing there jobs," Inuyasha said, calmly holding his file out towards the police officers while keeping his hands up. "Standard procedure, right?" he said raising his eyebrows at the police men. "I'm legal…paperwork's here and everything. I get your just doing your job. Although, I do resent the 'filthy ass' comment…I took a shower this morning and everything."

One officer reached up and snatched the file from him, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their hostile attitude.

After looking through the file for what seemed like an eternity, the first officer snapped the file shut, nudging his friend to make him lower his gun, saying "He's clear."

"Don't think this means your scot free, demon!" the second officer said, lowering his gun bitterly. "Just remember we've got our eyes on you! Now move along, please," he said, his voice anything but polite as he glared at Inuyasha like he was a disgusting cockroach that too high up on the wall to squash.

Kagome was bristling, and she was quite ready to give the officers a piece of her mind, but Inuyasha gave her a gentle nudge with his arm as he held out her backpack for her to take. She took it begrudgingly and started after him, away from the police officers that were watching the entire exchange.

The second officer quickly reached out, catching Kagome by the and turning her around to face him, missing the way the half demon's head snapped to him, his ears lowering and his mouth twitching as he fought a small snarl.

"Listen…if he starts giving you any trouble…any at all, just scream or something, okay? We can help you if you need it…his kind can't be trusted," he said in a low voice, obviously trying not to be heard by the demon who stood with his eyes locked on the hand that was still holding back Kagome.

"Trouble?" Kagome said, her voice sounding sickly sweet. "The only trouble I've had today was from two police officers who lack common courtesy and any knowledge of mannerisms at all!" she snapped, and the police officer's eyes went wide. "Have you no shame at all? Publicly embarrassing two law-abiding individuals for nothing other than the heritage of one? And another thing, why should you be concerned with how filthy his ass is? You should be more concerned with your filthy mouth first! Cursing in a public place surrounded by families and people who just don't want to hear it! I though the law enforcement was supposed to encourage the good behavior, not participate in the bad! I have half a mind to report you to your superior, but thanks to you we are already late for our flight, so I'd appreciate it if you released my arm and let us go on our way!" she finished, the air around her seeming to crackle with the force of her anger.

The police man gapped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land. He looked down, noticing he still had the girl in his grasp, and wrenched his hand away, as if he had been burned.

"Come on Inuyasha, we're going to miss our flight," she huffed, hitching her backpack up higher on her shoulders, and walked away briskly, leaving a few staring bystanders and two floored police officers behind in her raging wake.

Inuyasha hurried after her, and fell into step a few paces behind her, trying to conceal his laughter. But as soon as they were out of earshot of the officers behind them, he couldn't control himself any longer, and fell against the wall, holding his stomach with laughter as the bags he was holding fell to the floor.

"And just what are you laughing at?" Kagome said, wheeling around and glaring at him with all her fury.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he gasped, trying to force air back into his lungs through the laughter that didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. "But kami, Kagome, I love you so much!"

"I don't see what's so funny about that…" she said heatedly, but her face betrayed her with the stain of a blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha straightened up and pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. "You've got such a big heart, Kagome," he whispered, his ear pressed close to the pulse in her neck, listening intently to the steady, reassuring beat of her heart. He pressed his lips to it, and heard her intake of breath as he allowed his extended canines to gently graze the sensitive skin.

"If your not careful…we'll get busted for public display of affection. I'm pretty sure those cops aren't too happy with us as it is…" she said softly, trying to summon the will to make him stop. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't seem to gather the strength.

"Attention passengers, flight twenty nine B to Saporro is now boarding. I repeat, flight twenty nine B to Saporro is now boarding," came a woman's voice over the speaker system.

That snapped Kagome back to reality.

"Inuyasha, that's us!" she cried, jerking back from his hold and looking up at him with wide eyes. "And we're no where _near_ our gate!"

Inuyasha swore loudly. "Get on my back," he demanded, getting down on one knee with his back turned towards her.

"_What_?" she said, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Sighing impatiently, Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled them over his shoulder. He hooked his arms under her legs, and Kagome gasped and wrapped her arms more securely around Inuyasha's shoulders at the sudden loss of ground beneath her feet as Inuyasha stood, carrying their bags with them.

"Hold on tight, and keep your mouth shut, you might catch flies," was the only warning Kagome got before Inuyasha took off. And I mean _took off_.

Kagome screamed, cowering on Inuyasha's back as she buried her head at the base of his neck. Long silver hair whipped around her face, making it hard to see, and through the few gaps she could see through revealed only blurs of color and light as Inuyasha ran through the hallways of the airport. She stuck her head up, looking over his shoulder as he ran, and saw something that made her heart drop. There was a low wall, separating the floor they were on to the one beneath, and there was only a single escalator going down it, and it was crowded with people.

"Inuyasha look out!" she cried in a desperate attempt to get him to slow down before they collided with the mass of people, but she realized with a pang of fear that it was entirely too late.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the crash, but it never came. Instead, she suddenly felt weightless, and she opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha was catapulting himself _over_ the wall. She screamed again, unable to take here eyes off the massive drop that spanned over a good twenty feet before there was solid ground.

The hard floor was rising quickly to meet them, and Kagome prepared herself for the jarring impact that wasn't far off. And then, Inuyasha amazed her. He landed, light as a feather, using only one foot, and propelled them forward instantly, as if they hadn't just dropped almost three stories.

Kagome whipped her head behind her, looking at back at the stunned people who had witness the impressive acrobatics as they shrunk away to nothing more than little dots in the distance, and Kagome let out a laugh. She turned her head back to the front, her mouth turning up in an uncontrollable smile. The air rushing past them stung her eyes and made them water, but she couldn't bring herself to blink, just in case she missed even a second of this. It was _exhilarating_!

Squinting slightly, she tried to make out the signs flying by. "There!" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over the roaring wind in her ears. Inuyasha dug his heals into the carpet, skidding to a halt in front of their gate, twenty nine B.

The woman checking tickets stared wide eyed at the pair that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Inuyasha calmly reached into his pockets, pulling out two tickets, and handed them to the woman, still holding a windswept Kagome on his back.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed, her eyes dazed as she clung to Inuyasha's back. "That was…"

"Sorry, Gome, but it was the only way I could think of to get here fast," Inuyasha said sheepishly, looking up into her slightly unfocussed eyes.

"_Amazing!_" she gushed her face lighting up. "We were practically _flying_! Damn! We must have been going at least ninety miles an hour! Hell, your not even out of breath!"

"Your hair is a little out of place," Inuyasha laughed, smiling at her excitement as he carried her down the hallway that connected the building to the airplane.

"And did you _see_ those people's faces! They didn't know _what_ was going on!" she continued, seeming not to hear Inuyasha and ignoring her frazzled hair. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "We should do that again sometime," she said, giggling.

"I'll keep that in mind…crazy wench," he murmured affectionately as they entered the plane.

It was relatively empty, and only a few seats were taken. As they reached their isle, Kagome finally slide down off Inuyasha's back onto the seat and Inuyasha placed their bags in the overhead compartment. He slid in next to her, and was thankful to see that the seats on either sides of them hadn't been filled.

He reached out his hand and pulled Kagome closer to him, and she leaned over on his shoulder without protest. "So what other freaky super powers do you have?" she asked, making him smirk.

"I'll show you some other time," he said, putting his arm around her to keep her glued to his side. "For now, you should just get some sleep."

"Sleep? But I'm not even – " her sentence was cut off by a tremendous yawn that made Inuyasha raise his eyebrows slightly at her. "Well damn…" she said, her weariness evident in her voice.

"Sleep, mate," Inuyasha commanded gently, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She curled up closer to him, closing her eyes and hiding her stormy gaze from his view. They sat in silence as the captain came on over the speakers, giving standard flight instructions. Soon the plane began to move, and before long, they felt the sensation of being pressed into their seats as the plane took off, leaving the earth miles beneath it.

"This is really it, huh?" came Kagome's soft voice, though her eyes never opened. "We're really going into the demonic communities, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha whispered, the dread in his gut intensifying at the reminder.

Kagome gave a small sigh, and Inuyasha could tell by her deep even breaths that she had finally fallen asleep. As time passed, Kagome's head eventually shifted to his lap, and her feet stretched out on the empty seats beside them. Inuyasha ran his claws gently through her hair, comparing the raven silk to the rough, bronzed tone of his skin. He brought his free hand up to the chain around his neck and he fingered the charm on the end of it. His father's fang. It was his only defense against Sesshomaru and the other demons of the demonic court. It was the only thing that could keep his mate safe.

'_Alright, old man,'_ Inuyasha thought, thinking of his father. _'You better not let me down,_' he thought as he released the canine tooth, his father's coveted Tessaiga. He closed his eyes as his hand slipped to his side, and he fell into the last deep sleep he knew he'd be getting for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

><p>Red eyes narrowed with anger as they watched the half demon enter the plane with the girl he wanted so badly clinging to his back. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out.<p>

The hanyou wasn't supposed to take the girl with him…he was supposed to leave her in the human communities, all alone as he went into the demonic communities by himself. Or better yet, he was supposed to refuse the visit all together and be dragged back into the demonic communities by that cold bastard Sesshomaru, leaving the girl completely defenseless. But never in a thousand years had he thought that the idiot demon would take the girl _into_ the demonic communities!

He scowled darkly as the plane moved from the gate and his view of it through the window of the airport was obstructed. Things had not gone as planned…they had slipped from his control. But he would gain control again…for that, he was certain.

His lip curled in a malicious smirk. Things could still work to his advantage. Already the wheels in his mind were turning, and soon he knew exactly what he had to do.

He would get what he wanted…he would have the girl. Because when he wanted something, nothing could stand in his way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoooooo…..kay. Long chapter. Sorry it's been a while…<strong>_

_**Is it just me or are the chapters getting progressively longer? Oh well! Next chapter will be fun, for sure!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and if you have time leave me a little review please! THANKS SO MUCH!**_

_**Also if you want you can follow me on Twitter! Link on my profile ^-^**_

_**~Lions Heart **_獅子の心 _**(ROAR! ^-^)**_


End file.
